


Cops and Robbies

by len1985



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/len1985/pseuds/len1985
Summary: Bernie’s a police officer...  Robbie might be a doctor....That's it really.





	1. Chapter 1

A sharp knock on Serena's door makes her startle slightly, as she was entirely focused on the mountain of paperwork in front of her. "Come in." She calls, wondering what could possibly be wrong now. It had been a hectic day and she was delighted it was almost over. Or at least she hoped it was, depending on who was about to come through the door.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Ms Campbell. Could you tell me where I might find her?" A tall, blonde woman Serena didn't recognise was now standing in her doorway. She was about Serena's age and stood with an air of authority but Serena thought she could see a flash of kindness in her impossibly dark eyes.

"Yes, I'm Ms Campbell. What can I do for you?" Serena stood, offering a small smile.

"Ms Campbell, I'm Detective Chief Inspector Wolfe with Holby City Police Department." The blonde showed Serena her credentials before the two women shook hands firmly. "I understand you treated a Mr Griffiths today following an attack on his premises early this morning?"

"Ah, yes. The patient in side room 5. I operated on him when he was rushed in earlier today. How can I help?" Serena gestured for the other woman to take a seat. "Would you like me to have someone bring you a coffee or some water or anything?"

"No thank you. I just have a few questions if that isn't inconvenient for you, Ms Campbell." The woman's tone was gentle but professional.

"Of course, whatever you need Detective." Serena concentrated all of her attention on the woman before her.

"What were the extent of Mr Griffiths injuries?" The Detective pulled a notebook and pen from her suit pocket and waited intently to jot down any pertinent details.

"Well, let's see. It would appear that Mr Griffiths had been hit with something like a baseball bat or a club of some kind. He had suffered severe blunt force trauma to the face and torso. His liver was badly torn and we had to remove his spleen. There was some internal bleeding but we managed to stem that and repair the damage. All in all, his obs are good at the moment and I hope he'll make a full recovery." Serena clapped both hands, that were on top of one another, on her knee resolutely and gave a sure nod of her head that she had said all she could.

"Thank you." The Detective offered a tight smile as she finished making notes. "Did Mr Griffiths remain unconscious throughout or has he come round, said or remembered anything of the incident?" The officer fixed Serena with a determined stare.

"He's drifting in and out of consciousness still and he's unlikely to be lucid until he's stable enough to come off the pain medication. He hasn't said much of anything, that I know of. What you like me to fetch his chart or maybe you'd like to speak to some of the nursing staff?" Serena thought that might help, she kept a close eye on all of her patients but couldn't be with them all the time.

"Perhaps later, yes that might be helpful." DCI Wolfe made to stand back up. "Just one more question. When do you think it might be possible to speak with Mr Griffiths? My officers would like to ascertain if he saw who did this to him, ask him some questions."

"It's hard to say. It could be a few days yet before he's strong enough and the head and facial injuries may have caused some memory problems. We really won't know until he wakes up properly." Serena had to think of her patient first.

"Would you mind if I leave an officer to watch him? We can't be certain of the motive for the attack and I'd like to make sure Mr Griffiths is safe." The blonde obviously felt the same way about the people she helped, Serena thought she might have spied a crack in the woman's frosty exterior.

"Certainly, if you think it best. I'd rather there were no disruptions to the ward though." Serena was clear.

"I can assure you, Ms Campbell, my officers will be discreet and professional at all times. I may take some of the watch myself, if you have no objections." She reaches her hand out to the vascular surgeon and shakes it warmly. "In the meantime, if you think of anything that might be of use, I'd appreciate it if you call me." She passes a card with all of her details to the brunette.

Serena glances down at the card "DCI Berenice Wolfe." She says aloud. "That's an unusual name." She adds without thinking and blushes furiously at the slip.

"Bernie." The blonde states shyly.

"Serena." She offers another handshake and a bright smile.

"Thank you for your time, Serena. I'll just be outside Mr Griffiths room taking first watch if you need anything." Bernie smiles back at the surgeon.

Suddenly a doctor bursts into the room. "Ms Campbell, Mr Griffiths' BP is bottoming out. We need you now."

Serena rushes to the man's bedside with the police officer in toe. "Mr di Lucca can you show DCI Wolfe outside please?" Her voice is stern and clipped.

Bernie paces outside the room for a few minutes while the staff work on Mr Griffiths. She jumps when they all come rushing out pushing the man on his bed, as Serena sits on his chest administering chest compressions.

"We don't have time for a scan people, he's bleeding from somewhere, get him straight back to theatre NOW!" Bernie watches in awe at the presence of the rather feisty brunette surgeon. "Mr di Lucca, you're scrubbing in with me, quick as we can everyone please." And just like that she's gone through some swinging double doors, towards theatre Bernie guesses, a string of staff hanging on her every command.

"Wow." Bernie breathes out before she can stop herself and is relieved that no one was around to hear her.

Bernie paces the ward for what feels like forever until the brunette comes back through the same doors, this time in some aqua hospital scrubs. "Mr Griffiths?" Bernie searches her face for any clue.

"We found a small tear that had developed on his small intestine, bleeding very slowly but very dangerously. I've closed the wound and we'll keep a close eye on him. He's in resus at the moment and will be constantly monitored until morning. You won't need to keep watch until he's back on the ward at some point tomorrow." Serena heaves a sigh, clearly exhausted. She slopes into the locker room to change and go home.

When she comes back out, Bernie is still there waiting. "Detective, there really is no need to wait. He won't come back up until tomorrow lunchtime at the earliest." Serena allows the blonde to follow her into her office, as she gathers her things.

"Can I buy you a coffee? Or maybe you'd like some dinner? You must be shattered." Bernie fidgets awkwardly, not looking at the other woman.

"I, um, I... well I..." Serena doesn't know what to say to that. She really wasn't expecting it.

"Forget it. Forget I said anything. I just thought that you might have had a long day. You might be hungry and since I'm technically off duty... I should go. Goodnight Ms Campbell." Bernie fumbles backwards for the door handle and all but falls out of the room. Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit! Bernie is standing in some hospital stairwell, cursing herself and her foolish tactlessness, when her mobile shrills to drag her out of her own embarrassment. "Wolfe." She all but barks down the line.

"Ah, Detective Wolfe. It's Serena Campbell here. You left before I had a chance to answer your question." Bernie's stomach does somersaults. "I would very much like to have dinner with you. If the offer still stands."

"Yes. Yes it does." Bernie casts her eyes skywards as she tries to reign in her excitement.

"Great. Meet me out front in 10 minutes." Serena hangs up and traces the outline of the Detective's card on her desk. Well, well. Looks like you have dinner plans with a police detective, Campbell...


	2. Chapter 2

When Serena hadn't materialised 25 minutes later, Bernie's heart sank. She must have changed her mind and snuck out some other way. Although, Bernie had taken details of all of the vehicles to keep track of any new ones and she was fairly certain that Serena's car was still here. She circled back to Serena's ward and was just coming to the open office door when she heard raised voices.

"Robbie, don't do this. You know that we're over, just leave me alone." Serena sounded very tired and very pissed off.

"Oh come on, Serena. You know you can't resist me." The man, Robbie something or other it would seem, tried to slide his arms around the brunette's waist when her back was turned.

"Get off me!" Serena was desperately trying to escape his grasp, as he span her round and attempted to kiss her. "Robbie stop!" Serena pushed away from the brute.

Bernie flies into action, she grabbed hold of Robbie and got his arm twisted behind his back in a lock. "The lady said no." Bernie fought very hard to refrain from cuffing this idiot and dragging him down to the station. It wouldn't take much to keep pushing on his arm, maybe watch the gutless bully squirm in agony for a while.

"Okay, okay. You win Wonder Woman, can I have my arm back please?" Bernie watched deeply satisfy as a sweat broke on the rat's brow as she held firm.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't arrest your sorry ass for attempted assault?" Bernie threatens into his ear.

"Because she's my girlfriend." Robbie winces when Bernie tightens her grip.

"Is this true?" Bernie directs the question at Serena. The brunette looks only at her own shoes now. She had been oddly aroused by the blonde's show of strength, her knight in shining armour. "Oh right, I didn't know that you were seeing anyone...I guess I thought since we were going for dinner..." Bernie releases the man. "He wasn't attacking you then..." She flushes at her own foolishness.

"Unwanted advances, shall we say. And I am not your girlfriend." Serena glares at the man. "Please just go away, Robbie." Serena pinches the bridge of her nose to stave off the starting of a headache.

"She'll come round eventually." Robbie smirks at Bernie.

"No she won't!" Serena fumes at his words. "For your information, I have a date tonight." Serena stands defiant.

"Oh really?" Robbie counters. "Pray tell, who is the lucky man then?"

Serena's nerve falters as she knows there is no man.

"You're looking at him! Her!" Bernie interjects, tugging on the lapels of her suit jacket, standing taller.

Robbie breaks in to a fit of laughter at that. "You...you can't...be serious!" He manages to push out between laughs.

"Bernie, you don't need to do this." Serena's whispers go unheard by Robbie as he continues jeering at the two women.

Bernie just shrugged, how could she mind being even a fake date for this gorgeous woman? She gives Serena's cheek a quick peck for effect. The brunette clings to her as she pulls away, their mouths only a breath apart. It wouldn't take much to close the gap...

Robbie stares at the exchange, Serena's hand on the blonde's cheek and the blonde leaning in to kiss her. "You're kidding me. Serena?"

His words tear the women apart and they both stand nervously contemplating the spark that just sizzled between them.

"Robbie, please. You and I are never getting back together. My being with Bernie or not doesn't change that." Serena takes her coat off the hook and slips it on. "Come along, Bernie sweetheart, let's have that dinner." Serena offers her hand to the detective, who takes it in her own as they saunter out of the office and towards the lift. Neither can deny the jolt of pleasure at this seemingly intimate act, as their skin heats at the touch of the other.

Once the lift doors close behind them, Serena sighs in relief. "I'm sorry about him. I don't know what I ever saw in him. He's harmless really, just a little persistent." Serena throws Bernie an apologetic smile. "Thank you for pretending to be my date, you didn't need to put yourself in that embarrassing position for me."

"What's embarrassing about having a date with a beautiful woman?" Bernie catches Serena's eye as they both seem to realise at the same time that they're still holding hands. Bernie runs her thumb over Serena's skin and the brunette almost swoons at the contact. "Serena?"

Bernie's thought is stopped by the lift doors pinging open.

"Um, well I guess you...you'll want to be heading home then. Long day and all." Bernie sways anxiously as they consider each other at the entrance to the hospital. Still holding hands it would appear.

"You owe me dinner, Wolfe." Serena tugs the detective in the direction of her car, as Bernie smiles like a lovesick fool.

"Oh bollocks. Serena, I need to check back in at the station and lock away my..." Bernie opens the suit jacket surreptitiously to show her weapon.

"Right, oh well. Maybe some other time." Serena cannot hide her disappointment.

"No! I won't be long. Why don't we take my car, you can wait for me. I'll be quick, I promise." Bernie is already leading them to her vehicle.

Serena quirks a wicked eyebrow and Bernie turns a glorious red under her scrutiny.

It's a great shame to both that they have to break apart to get into Bernie's car and so she can drive them to the station. Once there, Bernie shows Serena into a staffroom where she can wait. True to her word, Bernie returns in no time and leads the way back to her car.

"There's a nice little Chinese restaurant I like not far from here, if you fancy Chinese?" Bernie glances between the brunette and the road with a kind smile.

"Sounds good." Serena smiles back.

"So were you and whatshisface together long?" Bernie hazards.

"A while, yes. We were meant to buy a home together but I asked my nephew to come live with me and Robbie doesn't like to share." Serena explains.

"Bastard." Bernie says without thinking. "Sorry." She coughs out a half apology, despite not being in the least bit sorry.

"Don't be. It was better to know beforehand, Jason comes first." Serena thinks fondly of her nephew.

"Jason is your nephew?" Bernie wants to know everything about this woman and she enjoys hearing her voice.

"Yes, he's 24. Lives with me and he's a porter at the hospital actually. He has Asperger's so he needs a bit of care but he's very capable." Serena turns fierce in defence of the young man who clearly means the world to her. "He's my older sister's boy but I only found out about her almost 2 years ago and she had died before I ever met her. When I saw the care home he was living in, I just had to bring him home with me. He couldn't have stayed there."

"You are amazing." Bernie lets slip.

"Hardly." Serena chuckles but she beams at the compliment.

"I mean it. Not many people could save that man Mr Griffiths the way you did today. And now I find out you have a kind and brave heart. On top of being incredibly beautiful. That's pretty amazing, if you ask me." Bernie pulls the car into a space near the restaurant and stares intently at the brunette.

"You're quite something yourself. The way you stood up to Robbie for me, you really are my hero, detective." Serena peeks up at the blonde from under her eyelashes and Bernie is a goner.

"Something tells me you're no damsel in distress, Ms Campbell." Bernie teases.

"Shall we eat, I'm famished?!" Serena makes to get out of the car.

Bernie jumps out quickly and runs round beside the brunette, who takes her hand again.

"So where's Jason this evening?" Bernie orders them some drinks and looks at the menu even though she knows exactly what she'll order.

"He has a sort of carer, Alan. They've become close friends more than anything and he stays overnight there sometimes, so that I can take some time for myself." Serena feels ashamed that she needs it.

"That's nothing to feel bad about, you do what you can." Bernie smiles as though she's read Serena's mind.

"What about you? Do you have a family?" Serena becomes aware that she's found out very little about the blonde.

"Two kids, ex-husband. Rather short-lived affair with a female colleague, hence the ex-husband. Not much else to know." Bernie closes off a little.

"Ok. Well I have a daughter and an ex-husband too, he's a doctor. Cheated on me with anything with a pulse, if you must know." Serena seems almost cheery at the tale. "Now he's married again to some toddler who puts up with his drinking and philandering. Are you ok?" Bernie seems lost in her own world.

"My children don't speak to me since the affair. Since I came out, as it were." Bernie looks upset but shakes it off. "Sorry, not much of a date, huh?"

"So you're a lesbian then?" Serena says matter of fact.

"Yes, how clichéd am I? Female police officer, lesbian. I tried to make my marriage work but it's not who I am." Bernie looks forlorn.

The waiter comes to take their order and says the food should be out shortly.

"I've never been more than friends with a woman before." Serena considers the prospect. "I suppose I can appreciate the beauty of other women and I find you distractingly attractive." Serena berates herself for her honesty. "Sorry, I don't suppose that's appropriate since I only met you a few hours ago."

"I feel it too." Bernie strokes the brunette's knuckles with one of her fingers across the table.

They are interrupted by the arrival of their food, which is divine. They relax a bit more on full stomachs and find themselves chatting and laughing as if they've known each other a lifetime. Serena hadn't enjoyed herself this much in a long time. Neither had Bernie.

"Oh God, I left my car at the hospital. And now I've had some wine, I can't drive now. I'll have to get a taxi. Will you let me pay for my half?" Serena searches her handbag for her purse.

"Not a chance. This is on me and I'll drive you home. Are you on shift tomorrow?" Bernie quiets Serena's worries.

"Yes first thing." Serena looks puzzled. "Why?"

"I'll pick you back up at 8am, take you back to the hospital. Someone should check on Mr Griffiths anyway." Bernie offers a simple, tempting solution.

"Alright." Serena agrees. "Next one's on me."

Bernie is elated to think of the next one at all.

They drive back to Serena's in comfortable silence, apart from Serena's occasional directions. Bernie walks her up, they had barely stopped holding hands all night.

"Not every night a girl gets a police escort right to her door." Serena brushes imaginary fluff from the lapel of Bernie's suit, gripping the edge gently.

"All part of the service, ma'am." Bernie slips her free arm around the brunette's waist. "God, I want to kiss you Serena Campbell."

Serena smiles as their noses brush and she offers no objection. In fact she helps the effort along by fisting the lapel in her fingers and pulling the blonde the rest of the way.

It is a soft, deep kiss that leaves them breathless. Bernie pulls Serena's hand up to her lips and kisses the back. "I'll pick you up tomorrow." She floats back to her car and spins at the last moment to see Serena offer her a huge grin before slipping inside.

This was the start of something, they both felt it...


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, Wolfe. Just be cool. Remember that you haven't even known her a whole day. And sure she's beautiful and funny and beyond smart and oh so sexy, but you have to calm down. You cannot scare her away, she is special." Bernie gives herself a stern talking to in her rear view mirror, as she sits outside Serena's house at 7.55am. She'd never admit to anyone that she'd been there for almost half an hour trying to work up the nerve to ring the doorbell.

Serena had been awake since 6.30am trying to figure out what to wear when Bernie picked her up. "Ok, Serena you can do this. Just try to act like it's no big deal. Sure Bernie's a woman. A gorgeous, smart, strong, dreamy, fun woman but that's ok. We had a great time last night, fantastic even and the kissing was glorious. Serena Campbell, lesbian. No. Serena Campbell, bisexual. Maybe. Serena Campbell, I don't care what I am, as long as Bernie Wolfe is there..." Serena is pulled from her daydream about that kiss by the doorbell ringing. She takes one more look at herself in the mirror. It'll have to do. And makes her way downstairs to answer the door.

When Serena opens the door, it's almost like it was the first time Bernie had ever seen her, the first time she'd noticed just how beautiful she was. Was it possible that she had grown even more attractive overnight? Bernie tries to swallow but the action doesn't compute. Her throat is so dry that she's convinced she has stopped breathing and that no air is entering or leaving her lungs.

Serena knows that she has never seen anything more adorable than the nervous expression on the blonde's face. It makes her relax to think that even this formidable woman was not unflappable. That she might be feeling the same butterflies that seemed to be in full flight inside her right now. She feels a surge of courage as she drags the blonde inside by the belt of her suit trousers. Bumping the door closed behind them, Serena bravely presses the other woman against the nearest wall and kisses her soundly.

Good Lord, this was even better than last night's kiss! Bernie forgot the little pep talk she'd just given herself and snaked her arms around Serena's waist and held her flush against her. She moans into the brunette's mouth as she feels herself lose track of all time and reason. "Serena..." Bernie kisses her and whispers against her mouth "... Serena, we need to get to work." Bernie doesn't want to stop but she knows they should. "And you might need to reapply your lipstick." Bernie smiles into another kiss.

Serena laughs loud and clear in the hallway, Bernie loves the sound. "Sorry." Serena wipes at her lipstick, now mostly on the blonde's lips, with her thumb. Bernie's entire body reacted to the touch, so hot but achingly tender all at once. She fought the urge to seek out an appropriate surface to take her against.

"Have you had breakfast?" Serena extricates herself from the blonde's arms and heads for the kitchen. "I have coffee and toast, jam, pastries. We have a little time if you want."

Bernie follows her, smiling appreciatively at the sway of hips in front of her. "What are you doing this weekend?" Bernie had to see her again.

"Working mostly. And I promised Jason we could have a Countdown marathon on Sunday." Serena explains before pouring them both some coffee. "He'll be back tomorrow night." Serena sits at the table and indicates the milk and sugar if Bernie wants any and then starts to eat her own breakfast.

"So you're free tonight?" Bernie sees a window.

"Hm, from about 6.30pm I hope. If all goes well." Serena takes a sip of coffee, followed by a contented sigh.

"I'll swing by here around 7.30pm, we could go for a drink or to the cinema or something." Bernie really didn't care what they did, so long as she could spend more time with the brunette.

"My, my detective. Two nights in a row, we are keen." Serena winks at the blonde.

"Oh well, we don't need to. It was just a thought, I guess it might be too much so early on. I -" Bernie flounders, deflated until Serena places a soothing hand on top of hers.

"Bernie, I was teasing. I'd love to see you again tonight." Serena caresses the back of the blonde's hand.

Bernie felt her whole body relax and she arranged to pick Serena up in a taxi from the house, so that they could both have a drink if they wanted. They sat a while longer and enjoyed their breakfast before heading to the hospital.

Mr Griffiths was still under constant obs on another ward, so after checking that there were no developments, Bernie asked that she be informed when he was back on Serena's ward. She stopped by Serena's office to give her the number for her personal mobile and to say that she would see her tonight as planned. Then she headed back to the station to work on some other cases.

Serena was rushed off her feet all day and was just taking a minute to eat a quick lunch when she realised she hadn't given Bernie her number, so she sent her a text:

"Hi Bernie, just giving you my number. Today is hectic! Really looking forward to seeing you later. Serena x"

She had already sent it before she thought maybe the "x" was too forward. Her phone buzzed almost immediately with a reply:

"Hey, I was thinking that maybe we could see a movie and go for a bite to eat and some drinks? Can't wait to see you x"

Serena's face broke into the widest smile imaginable as she fired off a quick "You're on x" before being called back to theatre.

Both women were delighted to get home on time that evening and were giddy as they got ready to head out. Bernie is just about good to go when she hears the taxi horn as it pulls up outside her place. She jumps in and gives the driver Serena's address. The ride over seems interminable as she is eager to see the brunette again, but they get there at 7.28pm and hoot for Serena to come outside.

Serena had been waiting impatiently in the living room for the taxi to arrive and fairly sprinted out the front door when it got there. "Hi Bernie." She coos as she slides into the seat beside the blonde.

"Serena, hey." Bernie smiles and links hands with the woman next to her. She asks the driver to take them to the cinema.

Unfortunately there doesn't seem to be much on, so they decide to skip the film and just go to a nearby bar that serves food.

"Next time you can come over to mine and we'll watch a DVD and I'll cook, to make up for there being nothing on at the cinema." Bernie casually offers once they've order a bottle of wine to share. Shiraz. Bernie preferred white but she didn't mind, if it was what Serena wanted.

"Only if I can choose the film." Serena raises her glass.

"Deal." Bernie clicks hers against Serena's, trying to contain her glee that she'd have Serena in her home soon.

They decided to each order a steak with all the trimmings for dinner, both were starving after a long day and Serena only just remembered she hadn't even gotten to eat her lunch today. When the food arrives, they tuck in with gusto.

"This is delicious." Serena was in heaven.

"Uh huh." Bernie tries to respond round a mouthful of food.

Serena laughs at her dinner companion and leans in to hold her hand over the table. "Such poise and grace, detective."

"Oi, I like my food, ok?" Bernie fake pouts and shovels another heaped forkful into her mouth to make her point.

They share a crème brûlée for dessert but Bernie let Serena have most of it, mostly because she was too distracted by the noises the other woman made as she enjoyed it and the way she licks and sucks the dessert off the spoon. At one point a slight whimper of arousal might pass her lips but luckily no one seems to notice.

Serena has missed a bit at the corner of her mouth and Bernie chivalrously assists, with her tongue, when no one is looking. "Hmmm, that's good." She dips her head for another taste of the brunette's mouth and then slinks back to her side of the table, leaving Serena a hot mess opposite her.

Electricity fizzles in the taxi on the way back to Serena's, as both wonder how to play this.

"I had a great time." Serena offers breathlessly.

"Yes, me too. Let me know when you're free for the DVD night." Bernie responds nervously.

"Oh yeah, right. I'll check my schedule and text you." Serena steps out of the car as they pull up to her driveway.

"I'll walk you up." Bernie bolts out after her and takes her by the hand as they dander up to the door.

"I really enjoyed tonight, I seem to recall dessert was interesting." Serena crooks her eyebrow at the blonde.

"I could refresh your memory." Bernie kisses her passionately and they get a little carried away until the driver honks, breaking them apart.

"Goodnight, Serena." Bernie kisses her one last time before heading towards the car.

"Goodnight, Bernie." Serena watches her go and it strikes her that she doesn't want her to. "Wait!" She calls after her just as she reaches for the door handle. Bernie turns and rushes back to the brunette.

"What is it, are you alright?" Bernie seems genuinely concerned as she strokes Serena's cheek with her fingertips.

"Stay." Serena kisses her. "Please."

"I'd love nothing more, but I have to be at the station early tomorrow and if I stay with you, I know I won't be sleeping." Bernie kisses her goodnight again and whispers against her lips. "Soon, though. I don't think I could wait much longer." She rests her forehead gently against Serena's before tearing herself away.


	4. Chapter 4

Bernie and Serena exchanged an impressive amount of texts after that night, every free moment they had would see another round of contact between the two. Serena was having trouble finding a night free to go to Bernie's as they'd agreed. They aimed for Tuesday night but Serena had been called in to emergency surgery at the last minute and had to cancel. Bernie had been disappointed by the change of plans but she knew it couldn't he helped.

Mr Griffiths was back on AAU, so Serena had hoped to see the blonde more now that he was under police observation. Her heart sank every time she would see another officer keeping watch that wasn't Bernie. She sent a quick text to the other woman:

"Miss you. How about tomorrow night for movie and dinner at yours? Not too short notice? Just want to see you x"

Serena had to do rounds and forgot all about her message as she got swept up in one case after another. She didn't check her phone again until it was very late and she was finally going home:

"Miss you so much. Tomorrow night sounds perfect. You bring the film, I'll make dinner. Say 7pm? So looking forward to seeing you x"

Serena replied that 7pm was great and asked for the address. She would drive over straight after work and Jason was out tomorrow night anyway. She couldn't wait.

Who would have thought that the hardest part was choosing the film? Serena considered her options again: she decided to bring a rom-com, an action movie and a couple of boxsets so they could choose later.

The day was relatively stress free, apart from an appearance from Robbie chancing his arm again but Serena told him to sod off. By 6.45pm she was in her car and tapping along with the radio, glad to be spending a quiet night in with Bernie. It doesn't take long to reach the address she'd been given and she smiles to see Bernie's car already there. The police detective lived in a small but cosy looking townhouse not too far from Serena's house. Serena tries not to be too nervous as she hits the doorbell.

Bernie answers the door in jeans and a simple button down shirt, a filthy tea towel draped over one shoulder and whatever she was making smeared on her face. Serena thinks she looks gorgeous.

"Hello! Come in, come in." Bernie ushers her through and helps her out of her coat.

"You've just got a little, um..." Serena swipes at the blonde's cheek to clean her face and wipes it on a clean patch of tea towel.

Bernie kisser her and smiles at her being here. "I'm so happy to see you, it seems like ages since we last saw each other." She blurts this out and then blushes at her own eagerness.

"I know, let's not leave it a week next time." Serena was just as smitten, it would seem. "So what are we having?" Serena lets Bernie show her to the kitchen and the brunette hands her the Shiraz she brought with her. What else? She shows Bernie the DVDs she's brought and they settle for the comedy but perhaps there'll be time to watch something else afterwards. Or on another night...

Bernie says that dinner is pretty much ready and starts dishing up, while Serena pours them a drink. Bernie pulls a seat out for Serena at the small dining table and tucks it underneath her as she sits down, dropping a sneaky kiss to the top of her head. With a flourish she sets their plates in front of them and takes her place opposite Serena.

"This looks fantastic." Serena beams and can't wait to dig in. Bernie had made them a frankly delicious chicken carbonara from scratch and Serena loved it. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had cooked for her. "Oh God, I love this. Marry me!" Serena cringes at the flippant comment but this was damn good pasta.

"There's plenty more if you fancy seconds." Bernie grins and practically inhales her own portion.

Once they're both full to the brim with pasta, they saunter in to the lounge and Serena settles on the sofa while Bernie sets up the DVD. They have long since kicked off their shoes and cuddle under a blanket with the wine to watch the film. Serena has her head in the crook of Bernie's shoulder with her hand against the blonde's heart, as Bernie holds an arm around the brunette. Serena slips her fingers inside the blonde's shirt in the gap between two buttons and brushes Bernie's stomach every so often as they watch. Or rather, as Serena watches. Couple the touch under her shirt with the fabulous view Bernie is afforded down the front of Serena's top, aided by their positions and height difference, it's fair to say that Bernie pays next to no attention to the film.

Serena glances up to catch the blonde staring at her. "You're not even watching this, are you?" She challenges.

"Not in the slightest." Bernie confesses with no shame and a heated kiss to the brunette's mouth.

Serena sits up and turns into the kiss, allowing it to deepen. As a gasp parts her lips, Bernie needs no other invitation to slip her tongue into the brunette's mouth and Serena is more than happy to respond in kind. As they stay locked in this perfect kiss, Bernie's hands start to explore the other woman's curves. She was like something out of a dream. Serena moans into Bernie's mouth when the blonde works her hand under her top for her first feel of bare skin. Serena was so soft and smooth and warm, she felt amazing under Bernie's fingertips. Bernie started to wonder what she would feel like against her lips too. She tugs Serena's top off over her head and decides to find out, as she shifts them so that Serena is basically lying on the sofa and Bernie blazes a path with her mouth, where her hands had just been. In nothing but her bra and bottom half, Serena clings to Bernie's soft curls as the heat of her kisses across Serena's stomach makes the room swirl.

Bernie feels the brunette invade all of her senses, as she reaches down for the buttons of Serena's trousers.

"Bernie?" Serena tries the call out to her, but the word falls out in a whispered rush.

"Yeah." Bernie looks up at her like she is the most precious thing in the world. "Is this ok?" She moves up so that they are face to face again.

Serena kisses her hard and starts to unbutton her shirt, even things up a bit. "I think I'm too old to do this on your sofa." Serena teases at the newly exposed flesh with the tip of her tongue down Bernie's front. As the brunette kisses at Bernie's neck, she slips the shirt from her shoulders and then they're are both in their bras.

"Upstairs. Now." Bernie grabs hold of Serena's hand and they giggle as they sprint up to Bernie's bedroom. Stopping only to kiss against a wall here or a doorframe there, they finally reach their destination.

Bernie flicks on a small lamp on her nightstand and the sight of Serena in her bra brings a smile to the blonde's lips.

"Come here." Bernie gestures for the brunette to step closer and then they are flush against one another. "You are so beautiful." Bernie cups Serena's face and brings their mouths together for a long, deep kiss.

Serena's arms circle Bernie's waist and she traces the hem of her jeans until she's at the front. Opening the button and tugging down the zip, she moves away from the blonde's mouth to kiss along the line of her jaw. Bernie reels at the heat of Serena's breath on the shell of her ear. "I'm thinking these should come off." She licks the outline of Bernie's ear as she pulls on the open waistband of her jeans.

Bernie rather kindly obliges by shrugging out of the jeans for her. "Now you." She smirks teasingly as she unfastens Serena's trousers and helps her to step out of them. "Matching underwear. Oh my, Ms Campbell." Bernie scatters open mouthed kisses to Serena's chest as she palms her breasts through the gorgeous bra.

"Bernie, I've never..." Serena's head flies back as she revels in the feelings that Bernie is stirring in her.

"It's ok. We can figure this out together. Do you want to stop?" Bernie steps back slightly to give the brunette some space.

Serena's answer is to reach round to unhook her own bra and step out of her knickers. "I just want to be with you."

Bernie can't hold back anymore and she surges forward to push Serena on to the bed, straddling her as she captures a nipple in her mouth, sucking on it as if it might be her source of air. Her hand travels up to the other breast and teases at the other nipple.

"Bernie." Serena's fingernails scrape her scalp as she holds her in place by her hair, spurring her on.

When she feels she's lavished enough attention to the brunette's chest, she licks a path down Serena's midriff with only one goal in mind.

Serena had always been generous in this department with all of her previous partners but was disappointed that they rarely wished to return the favour. Not that she thought for one second that having DCI Berenice Wolfe go down on her would be anything like having a man do it. Nothing could have prepared her for how fucking marvellous it was.

Bernie takes her time, but not in a teasing way. In fact Serena would swear she was enjoying this almost as much as Serena was. Not quite though. "Yes, Bernie. Yes!" Serena couldn't remember ever being this vocal during sex but then none of them had done it like this. "Just like that, oh God yes!" A light sweat gives Serena's body a delicious sheen as Bernie looks up to see her writhing uncontrollably, a look of sheer ecstasy on her face as she spies Bernie watching her and meets her eye. "Oh, oh, oh, oh fuck. Bernie don't stop! I'm coming." Her wetness floods Bernie's mouth as she climaxes hard and with one hand in Bernie's hair, she rides herself against Bernie's tongue as she prolongs the sensation.

She slows down and then flops on to the bed, as her body jolts with aftershocks. Her arm flung over her eyes as she tries to make sense of what's just happened to her body. She'd never cum like that before, she might have confessed this aloud. Who can tell?

Bernie wipes at her mouth and then settles beside her and gently strokes her torso. If she didn't know better, she'd swear she was falling in love with this Serena Campbell. Watching her lying there, in Bernie's bed and seeing, touching her the way she just had, Bernie knows that's exactly what's happening to her. Best not to scare the poor woman off by sharing that information just yet.

"Bernie, that was unbelievable." Serena turns her head to look her straight in the eye. She smiles into a kiss with the blonde.

"Stay with me tonight." Bernie kisses her throat and makes her request.

"Ok, I'd like that." Serena smiles brightly. "Do you have to work tomorrow?" Serena enquires.

"No. You?" Bernie replies.

Serena shakes her head and decides to ask. "Would you like to do something together?"

"Absolutely." Bernie smiles into one more kiss. "Let me get you some pyjamas and a toothbrush." Bernie bounces out of bed to fetch the items for the brunette.

It makes Bernie smile and is very sexy to think of the next time she wears those particular pyjamas, when she can remember that Serena wore them before her. Maybe they might still smell like her even. She shakes her head at her own soppiness as she watches Serena come back from the bathroom. You have it bad, Wolfe. Bernie had already changed and brushed her teeth and was pulling the corner of the duvet down so that Serena could get in beside her.

Bernie holds her close as they make plans for the following day and drops quick kisses to Serena's hair. She couldn't remember ever feeling so content and she had what could only be described as a warm, fuzzy feeling anticipating waking up next to Serena tomorrow.

They fall asleep cuddled in to each other, limbs tangled and a small smile on their lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Bernie blinked her eyes a few times as she started to wake up. She wasn't sure of the time but the light spilling through the closed curtains suggested it was mid-morning. She had her arm draped over the waist of a still sleeping Serena Campbell. Her heart soared as she felt the warmth of her curvaceous body snuggled in to Bernie's front. This woman was indescribable, she was everything. As she pulled her impossibly closer, Bernie could feel the other woman begin to stir. She grazed the back of the other woman's neck with tender kisses and slipped the hand that was over her waist under the front of her pyjama t-shirt, until her hand was brushing bare breast. Bernie wanted her again. There was something about this woman that left her a corny, romantic mess with the libido of a teenaged boy.

Serena's breath hitches at Bernie's touch on her skin. Last night had been amazing and now it seemed she was in for a rerun. Bernie made quick work of pulling the t-shirt off and tugging her shorts down, hands gripping her hips and caressing her ass. Bernie planted soft kisses all over her neck, back and shoulders, as her fingers sought out Serena's clit. At the first stroke of those talented fingers over her core, Serena cries out in to the room. No one had ever touched her like this, her whole body was on fire. "Bernie, I need you." Serena is pulled up to kneel with the blonde mirroring her actions behind her. Bernie slips inside the brunette with one hand while the other moves round to her front, rubbing her clit.

"That feels so good." Serena unravels as Bernie builds up a perfect rhythm, thrusting her fingers inside her and stroking her g spot, as the other hand teases her clitoris. "Oh Bernie, oh my God yes!" Serena turns her head to kiss the other woman as she bucks herself on to Bernie's hands. "More, harder, please." Serena begs to be finished off. "Bernie, I'm -"

"I know. Cum for me, Serena." Bernie kisses her as she feels the brunette tighten around her fingers.

The thought of Bernie knowing exactly what she's doing to her makes Serena fall over the edge. "I'm going to cum all over your hand." Serena gushes on to the blonde's digits as promised while her orgasm rips her very soul from her body. Serena cannot verbalise whatever is happening to her and just moans incoherently as she starts to come back from this precipice. She slumps back against Bernie's body as her heart drums a hectic beat and her breathing remains frantic.

Bernie brushes Serena's hair out of her face, as it clings to her skin, damp with perspiration. She has never looked more radiant and Bernie fights against the lump in her throat, a declaration of love trapped in her windpipe. She was falling for her and it was too soon to admit it, she couldn't scare her away, couldn't be without her now. "Serena." Bernie kisses her throat and wraps her arms around her middle, holding her to her for a little while until they both fall on to the bed again. "We can stop off at your place if you want to shower and change before we head out." Bernie smiles and tickles her fingers down the brunette's arm. She stops when she sees the strange expression on Serena's face. "What is it?"

"I want to touch you." Serena caresses Bernie's cheek and climbs on top up her, straddling her hips. She encourages Bernie to sit up slightly so that she can remove her t-shirt and kisses her tentatively as her fingers map the blonde's front. Bernie gasps into her mouth when Serena's fingertips find her nipples, teasing lazy circles around the nubs. She moves her kisses down Bernie's neck and looks to the blonde for reassurance when her mouth settles over one nipple, warm breath making Bernie's head spin.

"Please, Serena I need you." Bernie's plea melts her heart and she puts her out of her misery by taking the nipple into her mouth. Her lips tremble against the blonde's skin, hoping that she's doing this right, but Bernie seems more than happy.

She snakes a nervous hand down to the waistband of Bernie's pyjama shorts and they both moan as she slips it inside to be met with how wet Bernie was for her. "Bernie, is this alright?"

"Serena, this is perfect. You are perfect." Bernie smiles and strokes her hair.

"We really should take these off." Serena smiles wickedly and peels the shorts from her body. Her fingers work their way back up the blonde's legs and Bernie quivers underneath her. Serena kisses her again to try to calm her nerves, as she slips her fingers through Bernie's folds. She finds the blonde's clit and tickles over it.

"Oh fuck." Bernie sees stars as Serena touches her exactly where she needs it.

Serena kisses down her torso to meet her hand with her lips. She gently slides inside Bernie as she puts her mouth over her clit. She is pleasantly surprised by how good the other woman tastes, as she pumps in and out of her with her hand. Her tongue draws curious shapes on and around Bernie's clit at the same time and she smiles against her clit to hear Bernie's noises.

"Serena, you are amazing. This is so good. So, so good." Bernie basks in the knowledge of her climax growing close. "Serena, I'm close. Don't stop." Bernie arches up off the bed and threads her fingers through Serena's hair, holding her in place. "Ohhhh, I'm coming. Serena!" Bernie looks at her with a half pained, half incredulous looking expression as she cums. She thrusts up into the brunette as she rides through the release and falls flat against the mattress, spent and sated. "Oh Christ." Bernie is exhausted and bathed in sweat, as she tries to calm down.

Serena lies back down beside her with a happy smile tugging at her lips. This woman was unlike anyone she'd ever known. She gently strokes those gorgeous, unruly curls. "Bernie, was that ok?" Serena asks hesitantly.

"I love you." Bernie doesn't mean to say it but she has to. She says it because it's true. Truer than anything else she'd ever said. Her eyes dart all over the brunette's face, terrified.

"What did you say?" Serena is sure she imagined it, she couldn't possibly have heard right.

"I'm sorry. I know it's too soon and it seems ridiculous to feel like this when we hardly know each other. I can't help the way I feel. I love you." Bernie offers a small smile but she's too frightened to reach out to the brunette.

"I...I should go." Serena bolts from the bed and quickly dresses with her back to the blonde. She doesn't speak, won't even look in Bernie's direction.

"Serena?" Bernie flings her pyjamas back on and tries to come over to the brunette, a hand gently gripping the other woman's wrist.

"Don't." Serena snaps as she wriggles free and heads downstairs to find her top.

"Serena, please." Bernie chases after her. "Wait, I'm sorry. I should never have said anything." Bernie tugs on her own hair, screaming internally at her stupidity.

"But that wouldn't change how you felt, not telling me." Serena challenges.

"No." Bernie concedes.

"I have to get home. Jason will be back soon." They both know it's a lie.

"Will I see you again?" Bernie already knows the answer, doesn't know why she insists on hearing it out loud.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Serena closes her eyes so she can't see Bernie's hurt expression as she heads for the door.

"I see." Bernie fights back tears as she has to watch Serena leave. Her heart crushed in her chest when the door slams shut.


	6. Chapter 6

Serena and Bernie had to see each other again the following week because Mr Griffiths was awake and lucid enough to be questioned. So when Bernie got the news, she had to head straight to the last place she wanted to be. Bernie was able to assess that he knew exactly who had done this to him but he wouldn't give them up. She had assured him that he would be kept perfectly safe if he would identify the perpetrators. He refused flat out. Bernie left him and had to stop herself from putting her fist through a wall in frustration. And now she had to see Serena personally to deliver the news.

She reluctantly knocks on the door to the office and almost runs off when she hears Serena call out to come in.

"Ms Campbell, I've come to update you on Mr Griffiths." She wouldn't look at Serena. "We have interviewed him but he insists on not telling us who did this to him. If it's who I think it might be, I suggest you inform your hospital security to be hyper vigilant. It's very possible they could try to get to him, especially since they'll now be aware that he's awake and talking to the police."

"But you said he didn't tell you anything." Serena tries not to look too frightened.

"They don't know that and are unlikely to take chances. I will hold a press conference to get word out that he isn't talking and I will have officers at all entrances and watching Mr Griffiths at all times until he goes home. I suggest you brief your staff to be extremely careful until these guys are caught." Bernie wanted to tell her to keep safe and protect her until all this is over but she'd ruined this herself. "If you need anything, my officers will be happy to offer advice and assistance, you have my work number too of course. We thank you for your cooperation, Ms Campbell." Bernie nods in farewell and makes to leave, she had to get away from this woman.

"Bernie?" Serena moves towards her but Bernie won't turn around. She opens the door to go to the conference but her path is blocked by a young man.

"Auntie Serena, we need to go home soon. The fish and chip shop closes in precisely 34 minutes." The young man addresses the brunette and then looks to Bernie. "Hello, I'm Jason Haynes. Auntie Serena is my Aunt." Bernie smiles at the obviousness of the statement, she likes him already. "Who are you?"

"Pleased to meet you Jason, I am DCI Bernie Wolfe. I'm looking after one of your aunt's patients." Bernie smiles kindly at the boy and Serena's heart warms at the interaction.

"Yes, I remember now you're Auntie Serena's friend Detective Bernie. Auntie Serena really likes you, you're the reason she kisses girls now." Jason states plainly.

Bernie can't hold back a little laugh as Serena throws eye daggers at her nephew.

"Is it scary being a police officer? Can I help with your investigation?" Jason was always so curious, Serena knew his incessant questioning could be tiresome for people who weren't used to him.

Bernie didn't seem to mind at all and was candid in her response. "Yes, it can be quite scary sometimes, Jason but I have to keep people safe, like how your aunt tries to make people better when they're sick. It's my job to protect good people. And there is something very important you could do if you'd really like to help."

"I'll help if I can, Detective Bernie." Jason replies seriously.

"Bernie." There is a warning in Serena's tone.

Bernie holds a hand up to indicate that she has this. "Do you have a mobile phone, Jason?"

"Yes." Jason takes it out of his pocket to show the officer.

"Good. Now this is my work mobile number and the direct line for me at the station. And this..." Bernie flips over her card and writes on the back "...is my personal mobile number." Bernie hands the card to the young man. "I want you to programme these into your phone." Bernie smiles as he does what she asks. "Now, if you see or hear anything strange going on around here, you contact me right away, if I'm not already here. You do not approach anyone you don't know and you do not attempt to investigate anything yourself. You ring me or text me and I will come if you need me. You see, every detective needs a partner and this way you can be mine. Do you think you can do that, partner?" Bernie stretches out her hand to shake on it.

Serena cringes as she knows Jason doesn't do physical contact with strangers, it took him months to adjust to how tactile she is.

"I'll do my best, partner." Jason smiles and shakes Bernie's hand.

"Good man. Now remember, stay safe and keep an eye out for your aunt as well. No approaching strangers or doing anything without me here." Bernie squeezes the young man's arm and half turns to nod at Serena and then she's gone.

Serena had never seen Jason take to anyone that easily and Bernie had been perfect with him. She was pulled from her thoughts by Jason.

"Auntie Serena, the chip shop now closes in 19 minutes. Hurry up or we'll not get fish and chips. I like Detective Bernie." Jason smiles and urges his Aunt to speed up. "You don't move very quickly, do you?"

They are interrupted by Morven. "Ms Campbell, Mr Griffiths is asking for you personally."

"I need to head home, is Mr di Lucca available?" Serena sounds cross.

"He says it has to be you." The young doctor insists.

"Alright fine. I'm sorry Jason, we will have fish and chips tomorrow night." Serena heads to the patient's room.

Just as she reaches the door, a man leaves Mr Griffiths' room and almost knocks her over.

"Dr Digby?" Jason questions the young woman. "Did Mr Griffiths ever have a visitor before? I don't recognise that man there." He points to the man who was just leaving.

"Not that I know of Jason. He isn't allowed visitors. Police orders." Morven smiles as she gives an explanation.

"But he just came out of his room. I saw him just now. Before Auntie Serena went in. Is he a policeman?" Jason insists.

"No all the police officers who watch Mr Griffiths have uniforms except detective Wolfe." Morven clarified.

Jason gets out his phone and texts Detective Bernie on both her mobiles in case, just as she'd asked:

"Detective Bernie, a man who isn't a policeman just visited Mr Griffiths. Auntie Serena's in there now and the door is closed. Jason Haynes."

Bernie's phones buzz just as she's finishing up the conference. Her brow furrows in confusion. That can't be right, no one except her officers and hospital staff were allowed in Mr Griffiths' room. She calls it in as she rushes back up to the ward. Just as she arrives she can hear Serena scream on the other side of the door and draws out her weapon as she flicks the handle down and thankfully it is unlocked and swings open.

Bernie quickly turns herself and her weapon into the room and her heart almost stops when she sees Mr Griffiths with his arm around Serena's neck holding a gun to her temple. "Put the gun down, Mr Griffiths." She trains her weapon straight at his face.

"Not a chance. Close the door!" The man spits out, pushing the barrel harder against Serena's head. She is terrified and sobbing quietly.

"You need to put the gun down." Bernie repeats.

"I'm not staying here waiting for them to come for me." He shouts. "She's my hostage to get me out of here. Close the door!"

"Fine. You win. I'll close it but you need to do something for me. I'm the one pointing the gun at you, so point yours at me. Don't point it at the doctor. Only at me, ok?" Bernie bargains to get the gun away from Serena's body.

"Ok." He points the weapon at Bernie instead but keeps hold of Serena.

Bernie closes the door as he asked. "Talk to me Mr Griffiths. I can help you but only if you tell me what you need." Bernie starts to step closer and his gun moves back to Serena's temple.

"Not another step, detective or I'll shoot her." The man means business.

"Please stop pointing the gun at Serena, Mr Griffiths." Bernie pleads with him. "Point it at me!"

"Serena? You know the good doctor then?" The man smirks.

"I do. She's a very fine doctor. She saved your life. She has a nephew, Jason. He's outside now waiting for his fish and chips. Let her go and we can work something out." Bernie tries to make him see the human side of the hostage, just like she was taught.

He seems to relent slightly and then change his mind. "No! I need a hostage. They won't rest until they get their money or they kill me. I need to run." He holds the gun to Serena again and starts to move them towards the door.

"Take me instead." Bernie offers herself in Serena's place. "Couldn't get a better hostage. Let her go and take me."

"Bernie no." Serena looks deep into the other woman's eyes, begging her not to sacrifice herself.

"You'd take her place if I let her go?" Mr Griffiths considers the swap.

"Yes." Bernie doesn't hesitate.

"You have to surrender your weapon. Take off that bulletproof vest." The man points his gun at Bernie again.

"Let Serena go first. You have my word." Bernie needs the brunette to be safe first. She opens the door to let Serena leave.

"Why are you so set on saving her? She used your first name just now." The man can't help but be curious.

"I love her. Very much." Bernie sees her men standing by and signals to them to hold fire. No shots would be fired with Serena in the room.

"Fine." He lets Serena go and keeps his gun pointed at Bernie.

Serena goes to Bernie. "You can't do this. He'll kill you. Please, Bernie. I want to stay here with you." She strokes at the blonde's cheek, tears streaming down her face.

"Now put the gun down and take off your vest." Mr Griffiths instructs.

Bernie does as he asks. "Serena you need to leave now. You have to be safe. Jason needs you. No one needs me." Bernie turns to her trying to will her out of the line of fire.

"I need you." Serena clings to Bernie but the blonde pulls herself out of her embrace.

"Serena, go now." Bernie urges.

Serena reluctantly backs away eyes never leaving Bernie, tears streaking her cheeks.

"You know what, there is one other place they can't get me? Prison. Better make sure they put me away for a long time." Mr Griffiths now trains his gun on a departing Serena who freezes.

"No!" Bernie runs and throws Serena out of the way just as the bullet slams into the blonde.

Her men storm the room and detain Mr Griffiths at the sound of the shot.

"Bernie!" Serena rushes to the blonde as she bleeds out on the floor.

Bernie sees Serena Campbell's face above her as she blacks out. Not a bad last sight, she thinks.


	7. Chapter 7

They wouldn't allow Serena to operate on Bernie. Apparently Bernie's confession of love and Serena's subsequent declaration of needing the blonde had been witnessed through the open door. Ric Griffin would have to save her. There was no other option, Serena wouldn't hear of it.

"Serena? Is there anyone we need to call? Does she have a family?" Raf pulls the brunette from her thoughts.

"She has two children. Find them." Serena couldn't do much but perhaps the children would see their mother given the circumstances.

Bernie had been shot in the front, her liver was badly damaged and it wasn't going to be easy to repair. If only she'd kept that bloody vest on. If only Serena hadn't been in the room or Bernie's hadn't offered herself as a replacement.

Serena had sent Jason to stay with Fletch and the kids. She would not leave the hospital until Bernie was awake again. It took hours for Ric to come back and he looked exhausted.

"Is she...?" Serena stops when she sees the dejected look on his face.

"She's stable. It's touch and go. If she makes it through the night then there's hope." He wasn't entirely satisfied with the outcome.

"Can I stay with her?" Serena isn't really asking.

"Of course. She's in a side room on Keller, I'll take you up." Ric guides her to the blonde's bedside.

"Bernie, it's Serena. I'm going to stay with you until you wake up. Thank you for saving me." She kisses the blonde's forehead and strokes her hair.

True to her word, Serena never leaves the blonde. She has Raf and Ric keep an eye on her ward and Jason stays with the Fletcher clan. She has fresh clothes and food brought to her and only moves away from Bernie's side to shower or change or use the bathroom. She dozes only occasionally in the chair where she sits and checks the chart thoroughly after she's asked to step outside the door at obs. Bernie makes it through that first night but she doesn't wake up for 3 whole days.

Serena had fallen asleep on her own arms as she rested her head on the edge of Bernie's bed and is startled awake by a hand on her wrist.

"Serena?" Bernie is groggy and disorientated but she'd know the brunette anywhere.

"Bernie? Bernie! Oh thank God. Can I get some help in here, she's awake?!" Serena rushes to find someone. When she comes back she sits beside her again. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot." Bernie quips.

Serena smiles in spite of herself. "You saved me. Thank you." She squeezes the blonde's hand.

"I would say any time, but I'd rather not have to do that again." Bernie smiles.

They are interrupted by the staff coming to check Bernie over and Serena is asked to stay outside. She clings to Bernie's hand until the distance means she has to let go.

While Serena waits to be allowed back in, she sees two people making their way towards Bernie's room. They had to be her children. The boy was tall and lanky just like Bernie and the girl was the double of her mother but shorter and slightly fuller figured. They came. Serena beams at them and then realises that they probably have no idea who she is.

"Hello. Are you by any chance Bernie Wolfe's children?" She gestures for them to sit a little way away from the room.

They nod both looking small and lost.

"My name is Serena Campbell. I work at the hospital and I know your Mum. Have you been told what happened to her?" Serena keeps her voice low and soft.

Again they nod. "Can we see her?" The girl asks.

"The doctors are just checking her over right now but I think it should be fine once they're done." She rubs the girl's arm reassuringly. She sees the staff leave and catches Ric. "Mr Griffin, these are Detective Wolfe's children. How is she? They'd like to see her."

"She seems to be doing just fine. She won't be able to go home for while yet though. You can sit with her for a while of course." Ric puts his arm out in front of him to indicate the room she's in. Serena walks up to the door with them but hangs back to let them go in alone.

"Cameron, Charlotte?" Bernie's eyes fill with tears at the sight of her babies.

"Hi Mum." The boy shuffles nervously at the door.

"Well, come in. Sit down. Let me look at you both." Bernie pats the mattress for them to take a seat. Cameron lets his sister take the chair and he perches on the end of his mother's bed. "How did you know I was here?"

"A Ms Campbell made all her staff ring everyone they could think of to find us. We met her outside." Charlotte explained. "Hang on, she might still be there."

Serena tries to make it look as if she hasn't been lurking when the girl drags her into the room.

"Thank you." Bernie mouths when her kids are looking at Serena.

Serena smiles and shakes her head, it was nothing really. She stands awkwardly for a few minutes before excusing herself to go back to lurking outside again.

"She seems nice." Cameron observes. "She must be something special, word is you took that bullet for her."

"It's my duty to protect people, Cam. Besides it was my foolish admission of love that probably made that maniac try to shoot her in the first place. I put her in danger." Bernie sounded deflated.

Serena wanted to spring up and tell Bernie she was wrong. That she was the bravest person she knew but then the blonde would know she was eavesdropping.

"So you love her then?" Charlotte points out. "Does she feel the same?"

"No." Bernie replies flatly.

"I saw the way you looked at each other. You never even looked at Alex like that. She loves you too." Cameron sounds sure.

"She doesn't, Cam. Trust me. Anyway tell me, how's med school? Charlotte, how are you getting on at uni? I want to hear everything." Bernie tried to change the subject.

Serena hadn't known that Bernie's son was a med student. And she feels something strange in her chest to hear Bernie sound so certain that Serena didn't love her.

"You know, Mum we're sorry we let Dad convince us not to see you. If you wanted to be with Serena you don't need to worry. We were just angry that you had the affair with Alex. We don't care that she's a woman." Cameron tried to reassure her.

"He's right, Mum. Serena seems lovely, really." Charlotte agrees with her brother.

"Thank you, both. Really there is nothing between Serena and I anymore, but I appreciate your support. Come here and give your old Mum a cuddle." Bernie holds her children as tightly as she can. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too, Mum."

Serena wipes the tears from her face and rushes back to her ward, she could try to say she was crying over the emotional reunion alone but really, she is upsets because she's lost Bernie.

All because she was too afraid to admit that she loved her too.


	8. Chapter 8

"Serena? I heard about Action Barbie. Are you alright?" Robbie did have such a compassionate side and way with words.

"Not now Robbie, please." Serena was leaning her head on one hand and must have read the same line on the patient chart in front of her countless times. Her mind was entirely on Bernie. She felt the tears sting again.

"Oh, hey now. I didn't mean to upset you." Robbie kneels down in front of her. "Come here." He pulls her up for a hug. "I thought she was ok." He leans out to look at Serena.

"She seems to be. It's not that." Serena didn't really want to talk to Robbie about this.

Robbie sensed her weakness and made his move. He pounced on her for a kiss and Serena saw red.

"What is wrong with you?!" She shrugs him off before slapping him firmly on the face. "How many times do I have to say no to you, Robbie for God's sake?!" She storms out of her office, nearly taking the door from it's hinges as she slams it behind her.

Before she had a chance to register what she was doing or where she was even going, she finds herself at Bernie's room.

"Hi Serena. What's up?" Bernie smiles although she is quite surprised to see her.

"Oh nothing, just the usual with Robbie." Serena huffs, arms crossed.

"Want me to have him killed?" Bernie teases with only minimal seriousness.

Serena laughs and considers the offer. "I slapped him." Serena looks ashamed.

"Oh boy, I'd love to have seen that." Bernie giggles.

Serena unfolded her arms and slumps into the seat by the blonde's bed. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't normally go around slapping people."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You've just been through a horrific ordeal. And let's not forget I had Robbie in an arm lock the first time I met him. I can't imagine your the first or last person to want to slap him." Bernie places her hand on top of Serena's and squeezes kindly.

"Why are you so good to me? Here I am complaining about Robbie and I just got you shot." Serena looks at Bernie with a watery smile.

"You know why." Bernie returns the smile with a shine in her own eyes. "Anyway, what happened wasn't your fault." Bernie tilts Serena's chin so that they are face to face. "I'd do it again if it meant saving you."

"Bernie, I -" Serena's words are cut off by a tall brunette holding a huge bunch of flowers.

"Hey, Bern." The women smiles fondly at the blonde.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Bernie seems shocked to say the least.

Alex. Serena feels the room fall down around her ears. That was the name of the woman Bernie had the affair with. By the looks of it this was her. Not much of a contest if it came to it. This woman was tall, slim, younger, much better looking. Serena had to bite her bottom lip to contain her jealousy and keep from bursting into tears.

"The guys at the station got in touch. Told me what happened. Are you ok?" Alex rushes to the bed to fuss over Bernie.

"Fine. I'm fine." Bernie flushes at the attention.

"Oh here, these are for you." Alex presents her with the bouquet.

"Um, thanks." Bernie takes it with an awkward smile.

"I'll go find you a vase." Serena rises from the chair.

"Oh well. Alex Dawson this is Serena Campbell." Bernie makes the tense introductions. "Alex used to work with me. And Serena is my...we're..." Bernie wracks her brain for an appropriate description. What was Serena? "She's a doctor at the hospital." Bernie shakes her head at how pathetic that is.

Serena's face falls but she can hardly deny that's all she is now.

"Nice to meet you." Alex smiles at the other brunette.

"Likewise." Serena shakes her hand. "I'll get you that vase." Serena rushes away.

Bernie watches her and wants to run after her.

"So, how've you been Bern?" Alex sits in the seat just vacated by Serena.

"What do you want, Alex?" Bernie tries not to snap but she can't stop picturing Serena's hurt expression.

"I was so worried when I heard about you. It made me realise that I missed you." Alex moves closer, taking Bernie's hand.

"Alex..." Bernie has to put a stop to this.

"We were good together. Weren't we, Bern?" Alex caresses the back of Bernie's hand with her thumb.

"Please, Alex. You and I would never work. What we had wasn't real love. I know that now. I'm in love with someone else." She sees the brunette look desolate.

"I want you back, Bernie." Alex isn't for backing down.

They both jump at the sound of smashing. Turning, they see Serena standing there looking heartbroken. The vase she was holding in smithereens, as it slipped from her grasp at Alex's declaration. She hadn't heard what came before. "I...I'm sorry. I'll have someone clean this up and get you another vase." She looks close to tears as she turns on her heel and runs.

"Serena! Serena wait!" Bernie had never been more desperate to get up but she was stuck in this bloody bed. "Dammit!"

Alex sees exactly what's going on now. "It's her, isn't it?"

Bernie nods before burying her head in her hands.

"And does she feel the same way?" Bernie was getting really tired of that question today.

"No." Even more tired of the answer.

"That's not what I just saw." Alex pulls Bernie's hands away to look at her. "I'd say that was a woman very much in love." Alex indicates where Serena had just stood.

"You really think so." Bernie feels a glimmer of hope.

"Only one way to know for sure." Alex kisses her forehead and heads out of the hospital.

Bernie has two more visitors that evening. The first is decidedly unwelcome.

"Well hello, Detective Rambo." Robbie sneers at her from the doorway.

"Urgh. What do you want?" Bernie really can't stand the man.

"I saw Serena earlier, after her little visit up here. She was very upset, whatever you did to her." He seems pleased at that for some reason.

"Didn't slap you again, did she?" Bernie throws back.

"Just wanted you to know that she was being very well comforted." His tone oozes smug self-satisfaction. "By me."

"Get out." Bernie glowers at him.

"And let's just say, I know from past experience how grateful she can be for a shoulder to cry on." Robbie makes sure his words hit their mark.

"I said get out!" Bernie searches for something, anything, to throw at him.

"See ya around, officer biceps." And with that he's gone.

Bernie's second visitor is Jason and she can't help but smile when she sees him.

"Hi partner." She offers him the seat by her bed and tries not to look at Serena standing by the door waiting on him.

"Hello Detective Bernie. I got this for you, it's a "get well" card." He hands it to the blonde.

"Thank you Jason, it's lovely." Bernie gives it pride of place on her bedside locker. "And I also wanted to thank you for your help on the case. You saved your aunt, you know?" Bernie beams at the young man.

Serena feels her heart swell, Bernie was so good to Jason. More than that moron Robbie had ever been.

"Really?" Jason is rightly bursting with pride.

"Absolutely. Thanks to you we knew straight away that she was in danger. And your description of the man who brought him the gun meant that we were able to arrest him. Mr Griffiths gave up the men who attacked him once he was taken in. You solved the whole case. You're a hero!" Bernie patted his back affectionately.

Serena knew with complete certainty that she was hopelessly in love with this woman in that exact moment.

"Auntie Serena, we need to get going soon. We promised Dr Robbie that he could have fish and chips with us tonight. He said 8pm and it's 7.37pm now." Jason looks to his Aunt.

Bernie tries not to cry at the mention of Robbie but she avoids looking at Serena just in case.

"Ok, Jason let's go then. Say goodbye to Bernie please." Serena gestures to the other woman.

"See you soon, partner." Jason extends his hand to the detective.

"You bet, partner." Bernie shakes it enthusiastically. "Take care, Jason."

Serena and Bernie nod curtly at each other and then she and Jason are gone.


	9. Chapter 9

6 weeks later

Serena was parked outside Bernie's house, looking to all intents and purposes a tad stalkery. She had heard on the grapevine that the detective had been discharged after a few weeks and it had taken her a few more to summon the courage to get here. She had composed text after text to the blonde, had tried to ring her but just couldn't go through with it. What if Alex answered? Although, as she sat here she couldn't help considering that she might also answer the door... Sod it! She'd come all this way, she may as well ring the blasted doorbell. Her feet felt like lead as she made her way up to Bernie's doorstep. Her hand was shaking quite badly as she rang the bell.

After a few moments, which felt like lifetimes to the brunette, Bernie answers the door, stepping outside as she fixes her coat collar, she almost trips over Serena.

"Serena? I thought you were... What are you doing here?" Bernie took a deep breath to keep herself from rambling on. "Hi." She settles for.

"Bernie, hello. I was just passing (lies!) and I thought I'd check how you're keeping." Serena shakes her head and scratches her forehead. "No, actually. That's not true. I've been sitting out here in my car for 45 minutes trying to talk myself round to ring your doorbell." Serena flushes.

"Ever consider a career in surveillance? I had no idea you were there." Bernie tries to make a joke.

"Ha." Serena finds her fake laugh sounds hollow. "I wanted to call or text but I kept losing my nerve."

"What is it you wanted to say?" Bernie pushes gently.

"Could we maybe go inside? I want to talk." Serena wrings her hands anxiously.

"I was just on my way out, I thought you were her at the door." Bernie points to somewhere behind Serena.

"Her?" Serena looks to where Bernie points. Alex. "Oh." All the air rushes out of her lungs and her knees feel unsteady.

"Hi Bern. Are you ready? I could give you a minute if -" Alex looks uncertainly between the two women in front of her.

"No. I'll go. I should go." Serena has to get back to her car. Now.

"It's nice to see you again, Serena wasn't it?" Alex smiles as Serena nods numbly. "Would you like to join us for a drink?"

"No thank you." Serena sidesteps the brunette and forces herself not to run to her car. Tears prickle at her eyes.

Alex inclines her head and her eyes go wide, trying to signal to Bernie to go after her.

Serena sits in her car, hands gripping the steering wheel and head drooping, willing herself not to cry. At least not until she'd started the engine and driven away. Which she would do as soon as she could breathe again. She jumps when someone opens the passenger door and sits down beside her.

"I take it back, if you want to work in surveillance you can't leave your doors unlocked." Bernie looks at the woman beside her, fights the urge to fling her arms around her and hold on tightly.

Serena can't hold back anymore and she sobs regardless of the blonde watching. She flinches when Bernie reaches out to her. "Please just leave me alone."

"Don't cry." Bernie's heart breaks to see her like this. "Please."

"I've made such a mess of everything." Serena struggles to get the words out between shudders. "I never even told you that I love you and now it's too late."

Bernie gasps at that. "You...you love me?"

Serena nods her head and tries to control her crying. "I always did, I just got scared."

"Why is it too late?" Bernie was puzzled.

"You're with Alex now." Serena states the obvious.

"No, I'm not." Bernie replies.

"You aren't?" Serena's head flies round to look at the blonde.

Bernie closes the gap and kisses Serena deeply. Her hands softly tangling in the hair at her nape, she holds their mouths together and her heart soars to be kissing the brunette at all. They stay like that until a tap at the passenger side window startles them.

Bernie opens the door for her friend.

"Listen, much as this reunion is very romantic and all... If I'm not at the bar soon, I may find myself newly single. Why don't you two crazy kids have a night to yourselves and then you can meet my girlfriend some other time? You could come too, Serena." Alex smiles at the pair.

"Thanks, Alex. Tell Nikki I'm sorry I didn't get to meet her this time." Bernie steps out of the car. "Do you need a lift?"

"No, but the meter's running so I better scoot." Alex hugs her friend and runs off to the taxi she'd arrived in.

"Nikki?" Serena quirks her eyebrow as she steps out to join Bernie.

"Yep. They're very much in love apparently. Sickening, isn't it?" Bernie leans in to kiss Serena again.

"I could get used to it." Serena smiles into Bernie's kiss.

"Let's go inside. Takeaway?" Bernie takes Serena's hand and leads her into the house.

As soon as the door closes Serena pushes Bernie against it. "Maybe later." She crushes their mouths together again and practically rips Bernie's clothes from her body.

Bernie gives as good as she gets, as she pushes Serena against her hall table and then starts to back her upstairs, various items of clothing thrown where they land.

Once they reach Bernie's bedroom they are in only their underwear. "Wait, wait Serena. What about Robbie?" Bernie fixes the brunette with a firm stare.

"What about him?" Serena looks confused.

"You're together." Bernie looks upset.

"Bernie, I'm not with Robbie. I can't stand the man. I slapped him, remember?" Serena thinks Bernie might have hit her head in their rush upstairs.

"But he said...and then you went..." Bernie can't make sense of anything anymore.

"He said what?" Serena could kill that man.

"That day Alex came to the hospital to see me. I told her that I was in love with you and she asked for another chance. You didn't hear me say no. He said that you had gone to him upset, that he knew just how to "comfort" you. Then that night you and Jason had dinner with him. I thought..." Bernie searches Serena's face for clarification.

"I offered to buy him fish and chips to apologise for slapping him but nothing happened. He tries his luck still, as always, but he's not who I want." Serena moves closer and holds Bernie. "I want you. Only you. I'm in love with you."

Bernie smiles and links their hands by their sides. "I'm so in love with you. I've missed you so much." She leans her forehead against Serena's.

"I'm sorry I ran away that day. I just panicked when you told me you loved me. I got scared because I've never felt like this about anyone and so quickly. I thought we were rushing too fast, we hardly know each other. I should have stayed and told you that I love you too." Serena was almost crying as she silently requested Bernie's forgiveness with a look.

"It's ok, you're here now, that's all matters." Bernie kisses her and clings to her.

"I thought I'd lost you, when that lunatic shot you. I don't know what I'd do if..." Serena was shaking now.

Bernie quiets her with another searing kiss and is overcome with joy as she feels Serena reciprocate. She tasted incredible, Bernie would never be able to define it, it was just Serena. She brushes gentle kisses to the side of her neck as she slowly unfasten the brunette's bra. Dragging the straps down at an agonising pace, she feels her heart start to hammer in her chest as she is hit with the force of how much she really had missed Serena.

"So what do you want to know about me?" Bernie's warm breath against her ear sends a shiver down Serena's spine, as she feels Bernie's hands everywhere at once.

"Everything." Serena holds her gaze as they sink onto the bed to make love.


	10. Chapter 10

"Bernie?" Serena lies curled into the blonde after the most amazing sex she's ever had.

"Hm?" Bernie turns her head to meet Serena's eyes, her body still tingling from the incredible lovemaking.

"I am so sorry that it took me this long to admit that I love you." Serena's gaze is serious and tinged with a strange sadness.

"It's ok. We got here in the end." Bernie kisses her tenderly.

"No it's not ok. You could have died when that nutter shot you and you would have never known. I could have lost you and never told you." Serena caresses Bernie's cheek and draws her to her for another kiss. "I love you. I love you so much."

Bernie deepens the kiss and then moves her lips softly down Serena's front and stops at her breasts. Serena's breath catches as Bernie's hand joins her mouth on the soft skin she finds there. "I've missed you so much." Bernie whispers against Serena's chest.

"Are you talking to me or my breasts?" Serena chuckles.

"Both." Bernie giggles and the vibrations make goosebumps appears, as she takes a nipple gently between her teeth.

Serena swats playfully at Bernie's shoulder as they dissolve into kinks of laughter.

"Are you hungry?" Bernie holds Serena as close as she can.

"That means you are." Serena wraps herself around the blonde.

Bernie's stomach grumbles on cue.

"Ok detective. You need to keep your strength up now that you're on the mend." Serena moves to get up.

"Here was me thinking it was so you could have your way with me at your leisure." Bernie heads over to her dresser to grab them something to wear and passes Serena an old t-shirt and joggers to lounge about in.

"Well there is that." Serena quirks a wicked eyebrow at the blonde and pulls her in for another deep kiss.

"What shall I order?" Bernie slips into her own sweats and focuses on the important task of getting food.

"Pizza?" Serena suggests.

"Ooh yes, Hawaiian!" Bernie smiles.

"No. Pineapple on pizza?" Serena screws up her face in disgust. "I'll have ham and mushrooms on my half please."

"Ok, but you're missing out." Bernie scurries off to arrange for delivery and throws in garlic bread, wedges and drinks for good measure.

They are snuggled under a blanket on Bernie's couch watching rubbish TV when the food arrives. Serena had never seen the blonde move so quickly.

Once there veritable picnic is organised, they sit up on the sofa enjoying their food and chatting happily.

"So where's Jason? He's great by the way. You must be very proud." Bernie smiles warmly thinking of the young man.

"He has some chess weekend on and he'll be back on Sunday. He was so excited about it and he's got Alan for company. I wanted to thank you for being so amazing with him. He never takes to anyone as quickly as he did to you." Serena placed her hand on top of Bernie's and squeezed affectionately.

"He's a good kid, easy to like." Bernie shrugs.

Serena leans in and kisses Bernie deeply. "Thank you for being so good to him." She rests her forehead against Bernie's.

"So does that mean I can have you all to myself for two more days?" Bernie smiles and links their hands.

"Actually, I am off this weekend." Serena strokes Bernie's knuckles with her thumb. "Maybe we could spend some time together. Now that I have you, I don't want to waste any more time." Serena looks down shyly.

Bernie tilts Serena's head up so that they are looking at each other again. "I love you and I can't tell you how much. I want to spend as much time as I can with you. You could stay here or I could grab some stuff and come stay with you. I don't care as long as you're there." Bernie kisses Serena and then they eat the rest of their food while planning their weekend together.

It was decided that they would spend tonight at Serena's. Once they finished dinner, Bernie packed a bag with everything she might need. Then tomorrow they would drive up to a lovely last minute hotel deal they booked online – with dinner, drinks and dancing that night. All back in time for lunch on Sunday with Jason and Bernie had now invited her children to join them.

Once they were inside Serena's, she flicked on a few lights and put the heating on.

"So we could leave reasonably early tomorrow and maybe do something fun. It said they have a bowling alley and crazy golf at the hotel, or there's a skating rink too?" Bernie pulls Serena to her and kisses her softly.

"Oh God, you're one of those outdoorsy people, aren't you?" Serena teases. "How did I end up with a sporty girlfriend? My idea of exercise is bench pressing a glass of Shiraz." Serena rubs their noses together. "What?" Serena feels the blonde tense in her arms.

"Girlfriend?" Bernie grins like the happiest fool on the planet.

Serena blushes. "Oh well, yes I guess so..." She searches Bernie's face to see if she's said the wrong thing.

Bernie's response is to scoop Serena up and carry her upstairs to the bedroom. "Well, Ms Campbell I guess we had better work on that stamina of yours, until I'm completely satisfied that my girlfriend can keep up with me." Bernie winks and lays Serena down on the covers.

The brunette quickly flips their positions taking Bernie utterly by surprise. "You'll find that I am a fast learner, detective." Serena grins wickedly as she starts to undress the blonde between her thighs.

Bernie cries out as Serena's hands roam all over her skin. "Serena, I... Oh God." She moans when the brunette finds a particularly sensitive spot. Serena sits up and tugs off her own clothes until they are both naked and then takes up her previous position. "Get up on your knees." She whispers the command into Bernie's ear. The blonde can't be sure if it's the words, Serena's hot breath against the shell of her ear or the combination of both, but she swiftly complies.

Serena shifts so that she can slip between Bernie's open legs feet first and on her back. When she has her face level with Bernie, she encourages her to move down on to Serena's waiting mouth. "Shit, that's incredible!" Bernie falls forward and is faced with Serena's core, she decides to respond in kind as they begin to simultaneously eat each other out.

Serena jolts up at the first pass of Bernie's tongue against her clit, she'd never done this before... She moans into Bernie's clit as she tries to concentrate on what she's doing, and enjoy what Bernie was doing to her at the same time. She feels the tingling of Bernie's fingertips caressing up and down her thighs and her hands sliding underneath her to knead her ass cheeks, lifting her hips up off the bed and closer to Bernie's mouth, as she drove her to completion.

Serena's hands roam all over Bernie's hips and grip tightly to her bum as she licks and kisses Bernie closer to release. She suddenly digs her nails into the flesh of the blonde's ass cheeks when Bernie's ministrations almost push her over the edge. That's going to leave a mark...

The sensation causes Bernie to lose all control as she begins to rub herself on to Serena's mouth and chin, searching desperately for the perfect friction to finish her off. Bernie rocking herself like that causes a similar motion to Serena's core, as the movements make her reach the precipice of pleasure. As they both rut and writhe in the quest to find the exact pressure needed, Serena feels herself going first, closely followed by Bernie.

They groan into the other's centre as the waves of orgasm claim them and drag them under. Only stilling once they know they've both had enough, they slow and move to lie side by side at the head of the bed.

"I...that...wow..." Serena babbles still fighting to catch her breath.

"Uh huh." Bernie nods in agreement as if she knows exactly what Serena means, her own heart thumping inside her chest.

"Stay." Serena curls into the blonde's side and brushes tender kisses to the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Tonight? I am staying." Bernie smiles at the kisses and holds Serena tightly to her.

Serena moves back so that she can lock eyes with Bernie. "Not just tonight. Stay forever."


	11. Chapter 11

"What?" Bernie stares at the brunette, incredulous.

"Would you move in with me?" Serena sounds less sure this time, as she studies the blonde's face. "If you want to..." She looks away quickly, certain now that she's spoken out of turn. "Never mind, ignore me. I'm being silly, it's too soon. Of course it is." Serena pulls back to climb off the bed, grabbing some pyjamas from her chest of drawers and putting them on, all while silently cursing herself for being so stupid. She flushes a deep red with shame at her own over eagerness.

"Serena?" Bernie slips off the end of the bed and comes over to hold the brunette to her.

"Please, don't." Serena pushes away, body flooded with humiliation. "Just forget it." She slopes off and locks herself in the ensuite.

Bernie knocks softly on the door, the sound of Serena's quiet sobs breaking her heart. "Serena, please open the door. I was just surprised, that's all. Please come out and talk to me. I would love to move in with you. If you're sure that's what you want."

"You're just saying that." Serena sniffs loudly on the other side of the door.

"No, Serena I'm not. I really want to be with you. Please just come out. I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting it. I'm useless at all this relationship stuff. I'm sorry. I'll go now, if you'd prefer." Bernie starts picking up her clothes and putting them back on.

"Don't go." Serena can just about be heard through the door and she comes back out of the ensuite. "Please, I don't want you to leave. Not when we've only just gotten together, not now that we know we love each other. Please." Serena comes over and holds on to Bernie as tightly as she can.

"I'm sorry, I'm so bad at all of this." Bernie clings just as tightly to the brunette. "I love you, I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want that either. I'm sorry if I asked too soon. I just want you with me." Serena caresses Bernie's cheek as she pulls her in for a deep kiss.

"Well, we'd have to ask Jason if it's ok with him." Bernie smiles as they break apart.

"Does that mean you'll move in?" Serena offers her a warm smile.

"Why don't we talk to all the kids at dinner on Sunday?" Bernie suggests.

"Yes, Ellie said she would come too, so they'll all be here. I really want you to meet her as well." Serena feels herself relax a bit.

"Let's get ready for bed and look forward to our break together and we'll talk to them all on Sunday." Bernie opens her overnight bag and changes into her pyjamas.

They brush their teeth and then slip under the duvet and hold each other close.

"This is nice." Serena nuzzles into Bernie's neck and kisses it tenderly. She settles into the nook of the blonde’s shoulder.

"It is." Bernie agrees with a contented sigh, cuddling Serena as closely as possible.

It doesn't take long for them to drift off into a peaceful sleep. Neither stir again until Serena's alarm goes off as planned at 7.30am.

The brunette groans at the sound and moves to shut the bloody thing off. She was not a morning person and it was supposed to be her weekend off. Her rotten mood dissipates instantly when she sees Bernie stirring beside her.

"Good morning." She rolls back over to lie half on top of the blonde and kiss her senseless.

"Yes, it is a really good morning." Bernie slips her hands inside of Serena's pyjama t-shirt.

"Hands off, detective. We haven't time for that, if you want breakfast and to get to the hotel in time for all your outdoor activities." Serena moves away from a pouting Bernie. "Don't look at me like that."

"Just a few more minutes, I really enjoy our indoor activities as well." Bernie moves like lightening to straddle the brunette and has already removed Serena's pyjamas before her protests die inside Bernie's mouth as she kisses the life out of her. They weren't very convincing protests anyway, Serena thinks as she gives as good as she gets.

However long and a blush worthy number of orgasms between them later, they are up and dressed. Serena's bag is almost packed and she's deciding what to make for breakfast. Omelettes maybe...

"What's in there?" Bernie tilts her chin towards Serena's garment bag hanging on the door. She comes up behind the brunette and hugs her around the waist, dropping gorgeous butterfly kisses to the back of her neck. She's still a little damp from the shower and smells heavenly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Serena taps her nose. "That's my dress for dinner tonight." She slaps Bernie's hand away playfully as she reaches for the zip. "No peeking, you'll see me wearing it soon enough. It's a nice hotel with a fancy restaurant, so I wanted to look nice."

"Oh please, you could wear the suit bag it's hanging in and still be the most beautiful woman there." Bernie smiles and kisses her, as Serena blushes at the compliment.

"Anyway, what's in yours?" Serena points to the suit bag draped over Bernie's holdall.

"Same. Thought I should make an effort for dinner tonight." Bernie kisses her and cuddles in closer.

"How about omelettes for breakfast?" Serena asks as she pulls away.

"Yes please." Bernie smiles even at the thought.

They eat in comfortable silence, mainly because Bernie has too much food in her mouth to do much else. And when everything is tidied, they decide to take Serena's car because the boot is a bit bigger for all their stuff.

A few hours drive away and they could almost be in another world. The hotel is set inside the grounds of a huge forest park and the driveway up lined with enormous trees and with a large fountain in the centre of a circled car park.

"This is amazing." Serena exclaims breathlessly.

"Wow." Bernie looks around her in awe.

They are just in time for their 11am check in and are shown up to a luxurious suite. There is a lounge area with soft couches and a gigantic flat screen TV on the wall. The bedroom holds a gorgeous super queen bed and another TV. In the bathroom there is a wet area with a waterfall shower and a huge bathtub, equipped with Jacuzzi settings.

"We are definitely trying this later." Serena's muscles hum at just the thought of all those bubbles.

"Yes please." Bernie wraps her arms around the brunette and kisses her soundly.

"Oh my God, Bernie. There's a balcony, look!" Serena notices over the blonde's shoulder. She rushes over to open up the double doors and her breath is stolen by the view. Leaning on the railings she takes it all in, as Bernie settles beside her to admire the view with her. "This place is magical." Serena says with a bright smile.

"What do you want to do first?" Bernie kisses her forehead and just watches the brunette. She can't help the tiny smile tugging at her lips as she sees how happy Serena is with everything.

"Oooh the ice skating. Can we do that first? I think there's a custom built rink in the restored barn over there. The bowling alley might be in there too actually." Serena points to a clearing in the trees and sure enough there is what looks like an old barn conversion in the distance.

Serena pulls off the shirt she was wearing to reveal a camisole underneath. She rummages in her bag for a woolly jumper and throws it on instead. She searches some more and pulls out some gloves and the most ridiculous hat Bernie had ever seen. It was huge and fluffy and on anyone else it would look hideous but it just made Serena look even more beautiful.

"Have you got something warmer to wear? It's probably cold in the rink." Serena smiles at Bernie. "What?" She asks when she sees the curious look on the blonde's face.

"Nice hat." Bernie giggles and pulls her in for a quick peck.

"Oi, this is my favourite hat!" Serena pretends to be offended but she giggles too.

Bernie grabs her woolly beanie and some gloves out of her own bag and Serena tugs playfully at the pom-pom as Bernie puts the hat on. She decides she'll be warm enough in the button up shirt and jumper she's already wearing and they stroll off hand in hand towards the barn.

Of course Serena Campbell could ice skate, Bernie should have known really. She was all soft lines and elegance and grace, this was perfect for her. Bernie on the other hand was all ludicrously long limbs and angles and edges. She looked more like when Bambi tried to walk on the ice the first time. Although, she was determined and so far triumphant in her quest to stay upright. She was quite content to let Serena do laps round her, she always came back to hold hands with her in the overlap and offer support and encouragement, as Bernie clung to the sides.

After a little while, Serena decided she'd rather stay beside Bernie and held her hand as the blonde somewhat reluctantly moved away from the barriers.

"That's it, you're doing great!" Serena cooed. "After this we could grab a hot chocolate from the cafe over there." Serena waved in the general direction of the hot drinks counter. "With marshmallows and whipped cream." Serena's eyes lit up and her infectious enthusiasm made Bernie beam with delight.

They were almost done with their final lap when Bernie lost her footing. She crashed down on to the ice, dragging Serena with her.

"Oh Christ, are you ok?" Bernie feels the brunette shaking underneath her and pats her down for any injuries. "Serena?"

Serena was shaking but it was with barely contained laughter. When she caught the blonde's gaze she couldn't help but let out a massive barking laugh that made her whole face crease with joy. Of course once Bernie saw Serena laughing, that set her off. So there they were, two women over 50 just lying on the ice in stitches as they clung to each other, happy tears streaming down their faces.

"I haven't had this much fun in ages!" Serena gasps out between laughs and wipes her face. "Are you alright though?" She turns serious as she realises Bernie hit the ice with quite a thud.

"What? Oh no...me...I'm fine." Bernie leans down to kiss her. "Shall we get those hot chocolates now?" Bernie reaches over to pick Serena's hat up off the ice. "I think the hat survived too." She plonks it back on to Serena's head as they sit up.

"I'll make an outdoorsy woman of you yet." Bernie quips as they slip their shoes back on and head over to the counter.

"Don't push your luck, Wolfe." Serena bumps hips with the blonde as they are handed two of the largest hot chocolates ever made. They then make their way to a small table and sit to decide what to do next.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, what's next on the itinerary?" Serena looks to the blonde as she takes a lovely long sip of her hot chocolate.

Bernie chuckles as the brunette now has a delicious whipped cream moustache. "Um, you might have just a little...allow me." Bernie gestures towards the offending moustache before leaning in to kiss it away. "Hmmm, not bad." She moves back to stare dreamily at the brunette. "I guess since the bowling is in here, we could do that next." Bernie surges in for another kiss.

"Did I have more cream on my face?" Serena smiles at Bernie.

"No, I just wanted to kiss you." Bernie smiles into another glorious kiss.

"You won't hear any complaints from me." Serena grabs at Bernie's jumper to pull her back in. And they stay like that, just kissing for a moment at their leisure.

"Um...bowling?" Bernie says in a breathless rush.

"Ok, let's finish these up and then head over." Serena sits hugging her cup and sipping at her warm drink. "This is heaven." Serena looks so relaxed and Bernie is glad they decided to do this, she was really enjoying spending time together with the brunette.

"I suppose I could look into selling my house, if you're sure you really want me to move in with you." Bernie laces her fingers through Serena's.

"I'm sure. And it's really up to you what you want to do with your place. I just want you with me and I can't ask Jason to move, so that means we would have to live in my house. Would you be ok with that?" Serena holds her breath and hopes.

"How soon is too soon?" Bernie honestly can't wait to live with Serena, be with her always.

"You could come home with me tomorrow and never go back to your place, if that's what you want." Serena smiles brightly at the blonde. "But we need to tell the kids first, it's only fair." Serena cups Bernie's face in her hand and brushes a light kiss to her lips.

"Right, time for me to beat you at bowling." Bernie teases smugly.

"Oh is that so? You're going down, Wolfe!" Serena accepts the thrown down gauntlet.

"You should be so lucky." Bernie quips with a wink that leaves Serena speechless and bright red.

They are both reasonable at the tin pin bowling but Bernie definitely has the edge. "Yes!" She stretches her arms up in victory at yet another strike. Serena just smiles and daydreams about the tiny strip of skin she can see when Bernie's shirt rides up. And she will strenuously deny staring at the blonde's backside in those jeans every time she bends over to bowl.

Then again, Bernie is driven to distraction by the sway of Serena's hips as she sashays up to the lane to take her turn. She has to close her eyes, for most of the time between turns, after Serena takes off her jumper and is left in only that skimpy camisole. The first time Serena leans over to choose her ball, she gets a lovely eyeful of cleavage.

Towards the end of the game, neither are even checking the scoreboard as they are too wrapped up in blatantly flirting and ogling each other.

"Let's call it a draw and go try that bathtub back in the room." Bernie's breath against Serena's neck, as she slips up behind her, leaves satisfying goosebumps on the brunette's skin.

"Oh God yes." Serena grabs her things and all but drags Bernie back to the room with her.

They are scarcely inside, and the door barely shut, before they are devouring each other. Clothes abandoned everywhere and anywhere as they strip the other hungrily.

"Jesus, Serena do you know what you were doing to me in there? I've never been more turned on." Bernie murmurs against the brunette's mouth as she guides them to anywhere suitable to have Serena. Now.

"Me? You're the one is those bloody jeans, that perfect ass of yours." Serena giggles against Bernie's shoulder as the blonde lifts her suddenly, too impatient to continue the shuffle, she wraps Serena's legs securely around her waist as she frantically seeks out a surface, any fucking surface. She was sure there more of those when they looked round the suite earlier. Bedroom. Huge bed. Yes. Later she will realise all the perfectly acceptable places they have wandered blindly past. Right now she just needs to get them to the bed.

Serena is offering words of love and wet kisses as they make their way there, and Bernie feels more and more aroused with each step. Please God, let me reach the bed soon...

When they do finally make it to the blasted bed (had someone moved it while they were gone?) Bernie throws them on to it with all of her strength and kisses over all of the brunette's body. At last! She kneels up between Serena's open thighs and lifts one of her legs to lick her way from the inside of her ankle, right up the middle. She stops short of the brunette's core and then repeats the process on the other leg, before ghosting a kiss to her centre.

"Bernie, please." Serena breathes out into the room, she was keyed up beyond belief.

"Please what?" Bernie teases her a little. "Tell me what you want."

"I want your mouth on me." Serena's eyes plead with the blonde.

"Like this?" Bernie knows exactly what she's doing as she kisses her neck.

"No!" Serena responds impatiently. "Lower!

"Here?" Bernie continues kissing her, this time on Serena's chest.

Serena knows what the blonde is up to and huffs out a sigh.

Bernie halts her efforts and comes up to whisper in the brunette's ears. "I know, Serena and I will. I promise." She kisses the soft skin behind Serena's ear. "I love you."

Serena can't help but smile at the words. "I love you too." She kisses along Bernie's jaw and tickles her fingers up and down the blonde's back. "You are amazing, I am so in love with you." Serena smiles against Bernie's mouth and then kisses her long and deep.

Bernie's hips rut of their own accord down into Serena and the sensation thrills them both. Serena throws her head back, mouth open in a silent cry and grinding herself up into Bernie.

"Bernie, fuck me." The whisper comes out almost inaudible but the blonde catches it, as Serena's head falls back down to face her.

"With pleasure." She smirks teasingly and kisses a warm trail down to her goal. "Serena, I am going to make you feel so good. You're going to have to beg me to stop." And then she dives straight in, tongue plunging inside the brunette.

"Shit that's good!" Serena lifts her hips slightly off the mattress and gently thrusts against Bernie's mouth. She fists a handful of covers with one hand and Bernie's curls with the other. Moaning softly as she watches Bernie pleasure her, she is pleasantly surprised to realise that she is close already. "Bernie, I...almost there...please." She babbles incoherently as the familiar tingles take over. "My clit, oh dear God. My clit. Now." She knows what she needs to finish her off.

Bernie willingly obliges and, using that extremely talented tongue of hers, pulls out to flick at Serena's clit with the very tip.

"More. Please. Harder." Serena balances on the cusp of ecstasy and it is torturous in the best possible way.

Bernie sucks the whole clit into her mouth and applies an exquisite amount of pressure, as she feels Serena's thighs shake either side of her.

"Don't stop. Oh shit, don't -" The thought remains incomplete as Serena's wetness flows from her and she cums with a rush of expletives.

Bernie eases off for her to enjoy the feeling for as long as possible and they are both shocked when Serena cums a second time, with Bernie softly sucking and licking her.

"I'm coming again. Fuck!" Serena tenses and then groans, as she falls back on to the covers, utterly spent. She scrabbles around for the blonde and pulls Bernie up to her with the limited strength she can muster.

Nothing could remove the smile from Bernie's face as she sits up a little, looking at the woman she loves more than anything. "Serena, I am helplessly in love with you. You are the best thing in my life." She kisses the brunette gently as she strokes her hand over Serena's front.

"Oh Bernie, I love you so much." Serena tenderly caresses the blonde's face and then a mischievous look settles over her features. With an arched eyebrow she tilts her head towards the bathroom. "Now, what were you saying about trying out the tub?"


	13. Chapter 13

Bernie's stomach told them it was lunchtime before they made it to the bathtub, so they ordered something from room service and sat in the robes provided by the hotel, eating on the balcony at the table and chairs set out there. It was a warm enough day and they just took their time making the most of being together.

"What are you thinking about?" Serena sees a faraway look in Bernie's eyes, as though she's lost in thought.

Bernie snaps out of her reverie. "Just us. How lovely this all is, being with you. It's been a long time since I was this content. If I ever was."

"I feel the same way." Serena smiles at the sentiment. "And obviously the sex is out of this world!" Serena winks and Bernie giggles.

"So you're only after me for my body and the things I can do to yours?" Bernie teases.

"No." Serena's response is instant and sincere, her sureness makes Bernie sit up a little taller and really pay attention. "I mean, it is sensational, but it's not everything. I like the everyday stuff too and no one's taken me skating or bowling in years... I don't even remember the last time anyone took me on a weekend away or just sat having lunch with me, like we are now. It's you, Bernie. I love who you are and how I feel when I'm with you. Holding hands, just talking about everything and nothing. I don't care what we're doing, so long as you're there." Serena's eyes shine with unshed tears. Happy tears. "I just love you." Serena shrugs as if it was the most obvious thing imaginable, an irrefutable truth.

Bernie grabbed hold of Serena's hand in her own and held on tightly. "Serena, you are the most perfect woman in the entire world and I am so desperately and irrevocably in love with you. I can't wait to be with you. Always. Wake up next to you every morning, fall asleep holding you every night and the countless wonderful moments in between."

They both stand then to surge towards each other for a long, deep kiss. Serena takes Bernie by the hand and leads them back inside. She tugs the belt of Bernie's robe to open it and slowly pushes the edges apart, revealing the blonde's toned, gorgeous front. Serena slides the robe down Bernie's arms and lets it fall to the floor, a soft look of adoration on her face as she gently touches the woman she loves. Her eyes and fingertips settle on the scar left from when Bernie was shot. She had seen it before but tried not to think too much about the events of that night and the days, weeks that had followed. She had taken the shot for her, had saved Serena's life and Serena tried not to think of how easily Bernie could have been taken from her before they'd even ended up together. She would not be here right now, would have never known what it was to love and be loved by this amazing woman.

Bernie studies Serena's actions, wondering what is going through her mind. She thinks she sees the start of tears forming in those beautiful brown eyes of hers. "Serena?"

The brunette kisses the scar tenderly and straightens up again. "I could have lost you. Before I even got to be with you." Serena wraps herself around the blonde and tries to convey everything she feels for her in the warmth of her embrace.

Bernie clings to the brunette and lets her cry. Truth be told, she could no longer picture her life without Serena in it. She was her life. She had acted without thinking that night, she just couldn't let anything happen to Serena. That was the moment she had realised that she was hopelessly in love, Serena's life was worth so much more than her own when she'd charged between her and the bullet. "I'm here. I will always be here. I'm sorry. When I knew he was going to shoot you, I just couldn't let that happen. I wasn't thinking. I just had to save you."

"What would I have done without you?" Serena continues softly sobbing, her warm tears soaking Bernie's bare skin.

"You'll never have to know. I'm not going anywhere." Bernie cups Serena's face in her hands and kisses her tenderly. "Let's put all that behind us and just enjoy having each other here."

Serena nods and tries to compose herself. "Sorry, I'm spoiling our break."

"No you're not. Why don't we get changed and I'll let you win some crazy golf?" Bernie smiles and kisses Serena's forehead as the brunette nods again.

They saunter over to the mini golf course hand in hand and the light and easy air starts to settle back over them.

"What time is the table booked for dinner?" Serena takes her shot and huffs when she misses by mere millimetres. "So close!"

"8.30pm, we can head back upstairs after this and we'll still have plenty of time to get ready." Bernie lines up and gently taps the ball and gets a hole in one. "Ha! Yes!" Bernie pumps the air with her fist.

It isn't long before they are giggling together at each other's antics. Serena almost splits her sides when Bernie gets caught in the spray of the pirate ship when she takes too long to take her shot.

"Oh, thinks that's funny, do you?" Bernie scoops some of the foam from her face and looms over Serena, threatening to soak her as well.

"No, oh no please. Bernie! Ahhh!" Serena squeals with laughter when they stand too long mucking around and both get caught this time.

Bernie knows with absolutely certainty that there is no sight or sound more beautiful than Serena laughing. Her face lit up with pure, unguarded joy is a privilege to witness.

They don't care who sees them as they ignore the foam on their faces and kiss, unhurried by the other golfers waiting. Bernie feels like she can finally be herself and doesn't have to hide anymore, she couldn't be happier.

She makes a great show of pretending to show Serena how to hold her club properly and how hard to swing into her next shot. If it involves her groin being pressed firmly against Serena's arse, well that's just serendipity. And if her vantage point affords her a lungful of Serena's perfume and the perfect height to drop kisses to the nape of her neck, who was she to complain? It would be rude not to, when the skin was just there begging to be kissed.

"You're just trying to put me off, you're not helping me at all." Serena nudges her gently with her elbow but she does nothing to discourage the blonde from continuing. "Hmmm, that's nice." She leans further into the blonde and her kisses. "Only you could make crazy golf sexy." She quips as she not so accidentally rubs her ass into Bernie.

"With your help of course." Bernie kisses her neck again and moves away so they can at least pretend to concentrate.

Once they have finished every hole and Bernie had won, they wandered back upstairs to rest and then get ready for dinner.

"So what's my prize?" Bernie snakes her arms around Serena's waist as she test the bath water.

"Join me and you might find out." Serena stands up and spins to peck a soft kiss to Bernie's nose. She then drops the bathrobe she was wearing seductively to the floor and Bernie licks her lips at the brunette's naked body. She slips quickly into the warm water and lets out a moan of pleasure as the heat soothes her muscles. She raises an eyebrow as invitation to the blonde.

Bernie had never undressed so fast in her life and causes a near tidal wave to soak the tiled floor as she jumps into the tub to be with Serena. She reaches for the brunette and they crash together in a frenzy of kisses and bath water. "Serena, I need you. You have been driving me crazy all day. I know you can't tell for obvious reasons, but I am so wet for you right now." Bernie's words brush against Serena's mouth in a rush of desire.

"Does this help?" Serena eyes flash with arousal as she sneaks a hand between Bernie's thighs.

"Uh." Is all the blonde can manage as she feels Serena's dexterous fingers stroking and seeking her out. Her head flops on to Serena's shoulder as the brunette shifts them to lie interlocked, Bernie's back flush against Serena's front. "Oh yes. Perfect. Fuck." Bernie rambles on as Serena's hand works its magic between her legs. Serena's lips are warm and soft against her shoulder as she kisses the blonde's glistening skin and work their way to her throat to suck teasingly. "Serena, please I want to cum for you." She pleads with the woman behind her.

"And you will, when I say you can." Serena's tone leaves no room for argument and a shiver of goosebumps all over Bernie's body. "I think we should turn on the bubbles now, don't you?" Serena isn't really asking, as Bernie nods and groans when Serena has to move away to turn on the Jacuzzi settings. She giggles with glee once the bubbles start to ripple through the water. "Come here, you." She pulls Bernie back to her and they take up their previous positions.

The feeling of the bubbles tickling her skin sends Bernie's senses into overdrive, as Serena thumbs her clit softly and kisses her everywhere her mouth can reach. "Serena, please. I need...I can't..." Bernie struggles to get the words out.

"I've got you. I'm right here. You are going to cum so fucking hard." Serena presses harder against Bernie's centre and nips at her earlobe. "Right now."

Serena's words make her fall apart in her arms and Bernie cries out as she feels herself lose control. "I'm..."

"I know you are." Serena breathes against her neck and smiles into her skin.

"Fuck, Serena." Bernie comes back to herself and tries to regulate her breathing as Serena slows her strokes but doesn't pull away until she knows Bernie is done.

"Are you alright?" Serena wraps her arms around the blonde and holds her to her.

Bernie turns to kiss her and places her hands over Serena's to keep her arms around her. "Never better." She whispers into Serena's mouth. "Do you want to stay in here for a while before we head out for dinner? Or maybe you'd like to join me in the bedroom." Bernie stands to afford Serena a glimpse of her pert backside, and throws on her robe before slinking out of the room with a cheeky backward glance.

Serena swiftly climbs out of the tub and lets the water out before rushing out to jump on to the bed beside Bernie with a delighted squeal.


	14. Chapter 14

Bernie knew with absolute certainty she had never loved like this before. As she watches Serena come undone around her fingers once again, she knows this is it. She was 51 years old and in love for the first time. And she'd say the last time too. She would never love like this again, there was no one else for her now. As they make love over and over in the hotel suite, making use of some of the surfaces she'd missed earlier, she is lost in Serena. This woman was undoubtedly stunning, Bernie struggled to believe she was real, let alone hers.

Serena had lost count of how many times they'd made love, she'd arguably never had this many mind blowing orgasms in the whole of the rest of her days. As she flops down on to the bed, deliciously exhausted, her breathing harsh and her heart bursting from her chest, she looks over to the woman responsible for her glow. They cling to one another, bodies smooth with sweat and kiss lazily as their pulses recover. She loved Bernie like she never had anyone, she was sure of that. How she could really have mistaken whatever she'd felt before for this was incredible.

At some point they must drift off, because Bernie opens her eyes sleepily later, to see Serena's beautiful sleeping face fill her vision. She can't help but smile as she sketches all the lines and contours of the other woman with her eyes. This doesn't seem enough, so she brings her hand up to trace the features that make up the brunette's gorgeous face. Tears prickle at her eyes as she thinks of how lucky she is to be beside her now. She would never worry Serena with the truth of how frightened she had been that night Mr Griffiths had almost shot the brunette. She wondered endlessly if she had caused it by revealing her love in front of a maniac brandishing a gun. How could she have been so stupid? Even when she had been shot, she hadn't really been afraid to die. All she had thought about was how she'd never make amends with her kids and how she'd never see Serena again. Then all those weeks recovering, believing that Serena was with Robbie instead of her. Bernie had almost wished the bullet had killed her, as she'd lain awake at night trying not to think of Serena with him. The jealousy had been indescribable, tearing Bernie apart from the inside out.

Serena slowly starts to stir and has the widest grin, as she feels the warmth of the body next to her and she thinks of who it is. "Hello you." She opens her eyes then and sees Bernie looking upset. "What's wrong my love?" Serena strokes Bernie's face with her fingertips.

"I never told you how frightened I was that night. I thought he was going to shoot you. It's all my fault, if he hadn't known how much I love you. I put you in danger -" Bernie words are cut short by Serena's kiss.

"You are not responsible for the actions of that madman. You saved my life." Serena smiles at the blonde and holds her tightly.

"I was so scared that I would die and never be with you. Never see my kids again. And then when I found out about you and Robbie. I've never been so jealous." Bernie cries into Serena's shoulder as she lets go of everything she'd held in all these weeks.

"You know nothing happened. I don't want Robbie, I only wanted you. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you. Have you been keeping all of this to yourself all this time?" Serena looks deep into her eyes and can see all the pain the blonde had kept from her.

Bernie nods shyly and sniffles.

"Oh Bernie, please don't ever do that again. We are in this together, promise me we will talk from now on." Serena's eyes plead with the blonde. "Your pain is my pain."

"Ok. I promise." They hold onto each other until Bernie calms in Serena's arms.

"Shall we get ready for dinner?" Serena kisses Bernie's forehead and strokes her hair.

"Ah yes, I am rather looking forward to seeing this dress of yours." Bernie offers the brunette a small smile.

"And I yours." Serena kisses her softly and then slides out from under the sheets to go take a shower.

Bernie stretches out and flings the covers back to go join the brunette. "I thought we might share, to save water." Bernie kisses Serena's bare shoulders.

"Well, make yourself useful and wash my back." Serena giggles and hands Bernie her shower gel.

Bernie took to the task with aplomb, making sure that every inch of Serena's back was squeaky clean. "Should I do your front too?" Bernie brings her hands round to cup the brunette's breasts.

"As much as I would love that, we'll be late for our table." Serena tried not to be too disappointed when Bernie took her hands away.

She span Serena round to face her and kissed her deeply, her arms around Serena's waist, as the brunette has hers around Bernie's neck. Their fronts are pressed flush and they can feel themselves getting carried away.

"Hmmm, Serena. We need to get ready." Bernie drew on all her reserves of strength to stop.

"I guess you're right." Serena agrees, with a small adorable pout.

They finish up and then head back out to the bedroom to get dressed. Bernie's brain fries entirely as she sees Serena put on her underwear: black and lacy strapless bra with matching panties, glossy black stockings, which she slips effortlessly up her shapely legs to fasten with actual suspenders and a garter.

Bernie can't help but stand and stare, open mouthed at the whole thing. She swallows thickly and shakes her head to try to get rid of the extremely naughty thoughts inside.

"Help me with the zip." Serena turns her back to the blonde so that she can do up her dress, seemingly oblivious to how aroused Bernie was. "Are you not getting dressed?" Serena faces her again and brushes Bernie's lips with her own.

"You are so beautiful." Bernie smiles at the sight of the brunette. She was wearing a floor length black dress which was satin with a chiffon overlay and black chiffon off the shoulder straps. She steps elegantly into the killer black heels that draw her eye level with the blonde. Bernie watches speechless as Serena sits at the dressing table and begins applying her makeup in the mirror.

Bernie has to tear her gaze away to get ready herself. Hers was a slightly simpler ensemble: black bra with panties, mostly cotton with very few frills, nude stockings and a calf length satin dress in a deep red colour. She twists her hair into a messy up do and clips it in place. She goes back into the bedroom to grab her makeup bag and sees Serena staring at her, a smile tugging at her newly rouged lips. "Bernie, you look gorgeous." Bernie flushes at the compliment and quickly applies some makeup before coming back out to join the brunette.

"Ready?" Bernie grins and waits for Serena to take her offered elbow.

"Ready." Serena nods emphatically and links elbows with the blonde.

"Your dress is stunning but I can't wait to remove it later." Bernie winks as Serena blushes a similar colour to the blonde's dress.

They make their way to the restaurant and are shown to a quiet table by the window, overlooking the gardens. Everything is lit up with fairy lights and the whole place looks wonderful.

"You really do look beautiful." Bernie smiles and links fingers with Serena across the table.

"You're the one who's beautiful." Serena squeezes her hand gently and matches Bernie's smile.

They agree to have just one glass of wine each, Serena would be driving them home tomorrow so it was only sensible. The meal itself is totally delicious and they both agree that they eat too much of it and can barely move afterwards.

"That was divine." Serena exclaims dabbing at her mouth with her napkin.

"Absolutely heavenly." Bernie concurs and rubs her belly.

"I've had an amazing time with you this weekend. Thank you for bringing me here." Serena hadn't enjoyed herself this much in far too long.

"I've loved every minute of it. Being with you, I am so happy." Bernie smiles and holds her hand out to the brunette. " Dance with me." Bernie indicates the dance floor tucked into the corner of the room, soft music spilling from the speakers.

"I'd love to." Serena takes the offered hand and they head towards the floor.

Bernie places her hands on Serena's hips and Serena drapes her arms over the blonde's shoulders, linking her hands around Bernie's neck. They hold each other impossibly close and whisper words of love into the other's ear.

"Serena?" Bernie's breath tickles her ear.

"Yes sweetheart." They both smile at the term of endearment.

"Marry me." Bernie pushes the words out on an exhale.

"What did you say?" Serena pulls back to look into Bernie's eyes.

"I know I don't have a ring and I probably can't get down on one knee in this dress..." Bernie jokes and takes a deep breath. "...I hadn't exactly planned this, so I guess it's not the most romantic proposal possible. But I...you just look so wonderful tonight and this whole weekend has been the best of my life. I love you, I don't want to spend another second without you. I want you to be my wife and I yours. Will you marry me?" Bernie looks almost as shocked at her outburst as Serena.

"I...well...I..." Serena was flabbergasted.

"You don't want to." Bernie drops her hands from Serena's waist and takes a step backwards. "I shouldn't have said anything...I..." Bernie tugs at the hair at her nape and looks utterly heartbroken. "Right, well. This might make the rest of our stay a bit awkward." Bernie tries to laugh it off, but she is fighting back the tears.

"Yes." Serena says suddenly.

"Yes? Yes what?" Bernie looks confused.

"Yes, I will marry you. Berenice Wolfe, I will be your wife." Serena smiles at the woman before her and realises there could have only ever been one answer.

"You will?" Bernie waits for Serena to nod and surges at her then, kissing her senseless. "I love you."

"I love you so much." Serena wipes hopelessly at her lipstick all over Bernie's mouth, laughing unashamedly.

They float back up to their room somehow, kissing all the way. Once inside they slowly undress each other and when Serena moves to take off her stockings, Bernie puts her hand over Serena's to stop her.

"Leave them on." Bernie looks deep into Serena's eyes with a flash of desire. She scoops Serena into her arms and carries her to the bed.

They make love well into the night, hushed adoration whispered against warm flesh and soft, gentle touches exchanged, as they profess their love for each other countless times until sleep beckons them in.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a bit abrupt at the end, had to split into 2 chapters because this one would have been too long...

Waking up the next morning, both women can hardly believe what had happened the night before. Serena reached over for the blonde as they had moved apart slightly in their sleep. She curls into Bernie and listens to the blonde's heart beating in her ear.

"Did it really happen?" She tickles her fingernails along Bernie's torso.

"What?" Bernie wriggles a little under the brunette's actions, smiling into her hair as she glances Serena's lipstick marks all over her skin from last night.

"Are we engaged now? Serena smiles at her own words.

"Well, I would still like to get you a ring but yes it really happened." Bernie rolls them over so that she is straddling the brunette. Kissing her way over Serena's body she beams when she notices that Serena is still wearing the stockings. She runs her hands up and down the silky fabric and then, tugging her panties to one side, she takes her first taste of the brunette.

"Bernie!" Serena arches up into the touch and threads her fingers through the blonde's messy curls, holding her to her. "Oh my God, yes!" She rubs herself on Bernie's face, desperate for release, which was not too far off really. How did Bernie do it? No one had ever known how to make her body react like this. "I'm going to cum in your mouth!" Serena shouts out as she does just that. "Oh Bernie, I love you." Serena flings an arm over her face as she rides on waves of pleasure.

Bernie laps up every last drop of her and continues to tease Serena's clit with her tongue before ramping things up again.

"Jesus! Again, oh don't stop. Fuck oh fuck me!" Serena yelps as she cums again, even harder than the first one.

Bernie's smiles against her and decides to go for a third...

Serena is almost coming back to herself when she feels Bernie working her up again. "Uh, you are trying to kill me! Bernie, oh please, please I can't...I...Bernie!" Serena blacks out after the third orgasm and only comes round when Bernie starts to kiss her way back up her body.

"Serena, I love you. Do you have any idea how much I love you? Serena, you are the love of my life." Bernie pays every inch of her front glorious attention and tugs gently on both nipples with her teeth.

Serena moans with pure ecstasy at the feel of Bernie's lips on her skin, she pulls their bodies flush and drags the blonde up for a long kiss. "I have never been more in love. Bernie, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. If the rest of our lives together is half as good as this weekend, then I can't wait to start."

They roll around the bed for a little while longer just kissing, until Bernie's stomach announces that it must be breakfast time.

"Do you want to order something to the room or shall we go do to the restaurant?" Bernie asks in between kisses.

"Let's eat on the balcony again. It looks like another nice day." Serena smiles into another kiss.

"Ok." Bernie kisses the tip of her button nose and reaches for the menu.

They phone down their order and slip into their robes again to wait for the food.

"Check out is at 10am. What do you want to do until it's time to go home and make dinner for the kids?" Bernie smiles at the simple domesticity of the conversation, they could already be an old married couple. And someday we will be, she thinks.

"Would you mind if we head to the supermarket? I haven't bought anything for dinner yet. I thought we might have a lovely silverside of beef with all the trimmings: roast potatoes, mash, veg, I make my own Yorkshire puddings...what?" Serena stops when she sees Bernie staring with a strange look on her face.

"This is nice, we could be married already. I can just picture us doing this for years to come." Bernie wraps her arms around Serena's waist and brushes her lips against the brunette's.

"I do hope so." Serena smiles at the woman she loves and imagines their future together. "We'll be just as in love as we are now, fighting over who gets the last Yorkie."

"I can't wait. And I will always get the last one." Bernie giggles and moves to kiss her, but they are interrupted by the knock at the door meaning that breakfast was here.

They had eaten their breakfast and shared a shower to get ready to go home. The shower had been very enjoyable and both women were grinning like idiots the whole way to the supermarket and then home.

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Serena smiles as she thinks of how it will be their home now. "Right, I'd best get started on the food, what time are your two coming round?" Serena throws the question over her shoulder as takes all of the shopping through to the kitchen.

"Cam's driving, he said they'd be here about 4pm. Does that suit?" Bernie had brought their luggage in from the car and left it in the hallway for the time being.

"Sounds perfect. Ellie should be here by 4.30pm and Jason will be home any minute." Serena smiles as she preheats the oven and start the food prep.

"Can I do anything?" Bernie looks and feels a bit awkward, not really knowing where to put herself.

"Peel these." Serena lugs the bag of potatoes over to the blonde. "Put them in this." She indicates the saucepan she usually boils potatoes in. "Thanks darling." She kisses Bernie and turns back to her work. "Peeler's in the third drawer down." She taps a cupboard with her foot. "Or knives are on the block." She tilts her head to somewhere behind Bernie. "It's ok, you know? It might take some time to adjust to a new home and there's no rush. There's no exam at the end of today, checking you know where everything is." Serena winks at her and Bernie instantly relaxes. "Well, I can't speak for Jason. He likes making up quizzes." Serena smiles and Bernie giggles. "I thought perhaps we might tell him on his own before the others. He might have a lot of questions and it might make him more comfortable with just the two of us here."

"Well, yes. Ok, if you think that's best." Bernie takes the peeled potatoes over to the sink to wash them and then chops them, placing them into the pan. "Done." She fills the pan with water and brings it over for Serena to put on the hob.

"Ok, well that's the meat in the oven, spuds are on. We'll leave these to work away and I'll put everything else on in a bit." Serena rubs her hands on the apron she'd slipped on. "Fancy a tea or coffee or something stronger?"

"Tea please. Milk, no sugar." Bernie slips up behind the brunette and places her arms around Serena's waist, resting her chin on the brunette's shoulder. "And maybe a kiss from the chef?" Bernie enquires.

Serena turns in her arms and happily obliges. "Would you like to move in straight away or are you wanting to wait a while?"

"I was going to look into what to do with my house first, but I don't want to leave it too long. How about next weekend?" Bernie hazards.

"Sounds good, if a little far away." Serena fake pouts. "I'm so look forward to having you in our bed." She quirks her eyebrow suggestively.

"You can have me wherever you want." Bernie quips in return.

They are pulled apart by the sound of Jason coming through the front door. "Auntie Serena, do you know that someone else's car is in the driveway next to yours?"

"Yes Jason. We're in here. Bernie came round for dinner, and her children are joining us with Ellie, remember I texted you about it on Friday. You said you didn't mind." Serena knows how fussy he can be about his routine.

"Oh yes, of course. Hello Detective Bernie." He extends his hand to the blonde.

"Hi partner." Bernie shakes it warmly.

"Any interesting cases I could help you with?" Jason asks enthusiastically.

"Well, not at the minute. I haven't been back to work yet, week after next." Bernie smiles kindly at the young man.

"Jason, Bernie and I were just going to have some tea. Would you like some?" Serena sets about boiling the kettle and making it. "Would you mind sitting with us for a bit, we want to talk to you about something?"

"Ok Auntie Serena but I'd rather have some orange juice please." Jason takes a stool on the other side of the breakfast bar and waits for the two women to settle with their cuppas opposite him.

Serena takes a quick sip of her tea before she starts. "Jason, Bernie and I have started seeing each other again -"

"Like girlfriends?" Jason wants confirmation.

"Yes, like girlfriends." Serena smiles at his charming way of seeing the world.

"That's good. I like Detective Bernie and she makes you very happy. I know you were sad after she got shot and you didn't see each other for a while." Jason nods, clearly pleased.

Bernie takes hold of Serena's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"How would you feel if Bernie came to live with us? She and I would like to move in together." Serena holds her breath waiting for his answer.

"She doesn't know my routine." Jason looks a little panicked.

"I know that Jason, but I will study it and learn everything I need to know. The last thing I'd want is to cause any disruption for you." Bernie chips in to put the young man's mind at ease. "It wouldn't be right away, you'd have a week or so to think about it and you can talk to Serena or me if anything's worrying you. You still have my phone numbers, right?"

Jason nods and thinks about this for a few moments. "Do you like to watch quiz shows or World's Strongest Man?"

"I've never really had a lot of time to watch TV but I'd be more than happy to watch those with you." Bernie smiles and hopes she's said the right thing.

"Ok then. I guess it would be alright. So long as you don't use my bathroom before 8.30am on weekdays, I need to get ready for work." Jason offers up a contract of sorts.

"Bernie can use the ensuite in my room, Jason." Serena explains.

Jason seems pleased with the arrangements and asks if he can watch Pointless with Detective Bernie now.

"Could you set the dining room table for 6 people first please?" Serena asks. "Oh and Jason. We haven't told Bernie's children or Ellie yet so would you mind not mentioning it?"

"Why did you tell me first? Were you worried about asking me?" Jason looks hurt.

"No Jason, it's just that you live here too so it's only fair that you should be given your own say." Bernie rubs his arm gently. "Now, let's get this table set so you can show me what Pointless is, shall we?"

"You've never seen it before..." Serena can hear the tail end of Jason trying to explain the nuances of the quiz show to Bernie as they wander off to set the table. She focuses her attention back on dinner. It was 3.45pm now and dinner would be at 5pm. She checked the meat, which was doing nicely and the spuds were on a very low heat so would work away unsupervised. She set her deep fat fryer up to start heating for the roast potatoes and was just washing her hands when the doorbell rang.

Drying her hands on her apron she makes her way to the door, Bernie quickly follows behind. It must be Cameron and Charlotte they suppose.

"Alright?" Bernie grabs her hand and kisses her temple.

"I'm ready." Serena smiles and uses her free hand to open the door.

"Hello you two, lovely to see you again. Come in, come in!" Serena shepherds them into the hallway with a huge grin.

"Hello Serena, we brought these for you to say thank you for inviting us." Cameron hands off a bottle of Shiraz and Charlotte a lovely bunch of flowers.

"This is wonderful, that's very kind of you both." Serena scurries off to find a vase for the flowers.

"Hi Mum." They say in unison and move in to give Bernie a hug.

"It's great to see you two, thank you for coming over and I know Serena loves the gifts." Bernie kisses them briefly on the cheek.

Serena comes back through to place the perfectly arranged vase on the hall table. "Perfect." She smiles at the flowers. "Would you both like something to drink? Dinner is usually at 5pm, if that's ok?" Serena looks between Cameron and Charlotte.

"I'm driving, so just a soft drink for me please." Cameron requests.

"Same for me thanks." Charlotte looks a little shy.

"Why don't you come through to the kitchen and we'll see what we have?" Serena gestures for them to follow her.

Both women take a large breath and let it out slowly then. Maybe this would be alright after all, they could do this...


	16. Chapter 16

"So you and our Mum are back together now?" Charlotte smiled as Serena handed her the glass of apple juice she'd asked for.

"Yes we are." Serena smiles back at the young woman.

"Do you love her? She loves you very much." The girl continues.

"I love your Mum just as much." Serena wraps a comforting arm around the girl's shoulders and gives her a small squeeze.

Charlotte seemed satisfied with that answer.

"And what about you, Cameron? What can I get you to drink?" Serena pokes her nose back into the fridge to see what else she has.

"Call me Cam, everyone does." The young man comes to stand behind the brunette. "I'll take a Coke if that's ok?" He points to one of the cans in the fridge door.

"Those are mine." Jason overhears them as he comes back from the dining room. "The table is set now, Auntie Serena." He announces proudly.

"Ah Jason, there you are. Come and meet Bernie's children. And I will buy you more Coke if you let Cam have some please." Serena smiles at her nephew as he nods his consent. Serena hands the can to Cam. "Would you like a glass? Ice?" Cam shakes his head and slurps straight from the can. "Jason, this is Cam and Charlotte. Cam, Charlotte, this is my nephew Jason. He lives with me." Serena makes the necessary introductions.

Bernie appears at the kitchen door and comes over to put her arm around Serena. "Do you need any more help with dinner?" She takes her chances and kisses the brunette softly.

"Gross, Mum." Cam laughs at the sight. He knew it must be serious for his Mum to be so openly affectionate.

Bernie swats his arm and ushers them all into the lounge to watch Pointless with Jason. She stands leaning on the door frame, smiling at how easily they are settling with each other.

"You could help me prep the veg or you can watch TV if you want." Serena tucks a strand of blonde curls behind the blonde's ear.

"Come on then, put me to work." She turns back to the kitchen to help Serena.

"Ellie should be here soon." Serena observes the time. "Here, peel and chop these." Serena hands off some carrots and parsnips to prepare.

Once they're ready, Serena takes the beef out and places them in the roasting tin before basting it all and putting it back into the oven. Then she puts some cauliflower, broccoli and green beans in a pan to boil. She scoops out some of her spuds before they're completely boiled to hold back for roasting and then starts to make the batter for her Yorkshire puddings.

"This all looks good. I can't wait to eat it." Bernie kisses the back of Serena's neck while she watches her work.

"You do love your food, don't you?" Serena spins to face the blonde.

"Not as much as I love you." Bernie smiles into a soft kiss.

"Smooth, Wolfe. Very smooth." Serena giggles as Bernie starts to nip along her jaw. "Oh no, Bernie we don't have time for that and the kids are only through that door." Serena hisses out as Bernie tugs her earlobe between her teeth.

"Fine. You win." Bernie moves away as Serena groans at the loss.

They are just eyeing each other mischievously when the doorbell rings again.

"That'll be Ellie!" Serena all but sprints to the front door. "Hi darling! Why didn't you just use your key?" Serena asks confused.

"Thought you might be doing something nasty with your new girlfriend and I do not want to see that." Ellie says the word girlfriend with complete contempt. "So where is she? If you've given up on men, I'll assume it's at least for some young, hot police officer almost young enough to be my sister." Ellie stops dead in the hallway as she spies the group all huddled together in the lounge. "Well, isn't this cosy?" She casts a scornful glance around the room.

"Hello. You must be Ellie. Sorry, I mean Elinor. I'm Bernie." The blonde moves towards the young woman, hand outstretched in greeting.

Ellie looks at the offered hand but makes no attempt to take it. "She's old." Ellie turns to her mother, before pushing past the blonde to get herself a drink in the kitchen.

"Elinor! There's no need to be so rude and if you must know, we are the same age. Now go back out there and try to behave like a grown woman and not a petulant child." Serena was fuming at her daughter's behaviour. "Now!" Serena was shaking with anger.

"Fine." Ellie shrugged and slouched back in to the living room.

"Well, right. Elinor these are my children Cameron, Cam and Charlotte." Bernie smiles but she has to admit she was very nervous after the girl's behaviour so far. She stands wringing her hands together as she watches Ellie nod with distain at her children's attempts to be nice to her. She couldn't be prouder of her own two than she was right now.

"Hi cousin Elinor." Jason pipes up without tearing his eyes from his show.

"Jason." Ellie didn't even seem all that fond of him. Serena looked on ashamed of her daughter and her spoiled brat act.

"Right everyone, dinner should be ready in about 20 minutes." Serena claps her hands together and tries to ease some of the tension. "I'm so sorry." She mouths to Bernie as the blonde shakes her head. Serena was not responsible for the young woman's behaviour.

"I'll come and give you a hand." Bernie follows the brunette back to the kitchen.

"Oh God. I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with her." Serena hangs her head as she grips the worktop, facing out the kitchen window towards the garden.

"She's just getting used to the idea of us, that's all. I'm sure it's a lot to take in. My two weren't always so zen about it either." Bernie pulls Serena round for a cuddle. "Now, where are we with dinner, I'm ravenous!" Bernie smiles and is glad to see the brunette chuckle.

"I just have to roast off some of the potatoes and put the Yorkie batter in the oven. And the gravy!" Serena rushes about trying to get everything ready.

Bernie just stands watching Serena for a minute and falls even more in love with her. "Here, let me do something. Let me help."

"Alright, can you get the serving dishes out of here." Serena points to a cupboard. "Then we can start putting things out as they're ready. I was just going to carve the meat on to everyone's plate and then we can help ourselves to everything else."

"Sounds like a plan." Bernie dishes up whatever Serena tells her is ready to serve.

"Your kids aren't allergic to anything, right?" Serena's hands start to tremble with nerves.

"They're like me, they'll eat whatever they're given. Plate and all. Serena, relax." Bernie grabs Serena's shaking hands with her own and kisses at the knuckles.

Serena nods her head, Bernie was right, this would all be ok.

They get everything ready together and then take it through to the dining room.

"Ok guys and girls. Dinner's ready." Serena calls them all in on the dot of 5pm to a nod of approval from Jason.

"Jason you take your normal place and everyone else sit where you like." Serena takes her seat at the head of the table beside Jason and Bernie has to sit with Cam and Charlotte, when Ellie barges her way to her mother's other side. "Help yourselves to whatever you want." Serena offers out the serving spoon for the rest of the food.

"This all looks great, thanks Serena." Charlotte smiles at the woman and everyone else follows suit, thanking her for dinner.

"Yeah this is fab, Mum. Thanks." Ellie kisses her Mum on the cheek and Serena sighs in relief. Maybe she was going to behave herself after all.

"So, Elinor. Your Mum tells me you're going to be a journalist." Bernie is really making an effort.

"Yep, that's right. I actually just got my internship confirmed for after graduation." Ellie tells them all where.

"Oh cool, that's right near the hospital where I'm doing my rotation." Cam tries to keep the conversation flowing.

"Ah yes, Bernie told me you were in med school Cam. If you ever need any help, you should just let me know." Serena kindly offers and Bernie loves her for it. "What about you Charlotte, you're studying Law, right?"

"That's right. I'm graduating soon too." Charlotte smiles at Ellie. "Final exams are a nightmare."

Ellie just shrugs in response.

They eat the rest of dinner in relative silence, Serena and Bernie signalling silently to each other about when they should make their announcement.

Serena seizes the moment once all the food has been eaten. "Well, everyone we actually had something that we wanted to tell you. Bernie and I. We are going to move in together." Serena smiles at the woman she loves and prays for the minimum of tantrums possible.

"That's great!" Charlotte answers first, closely followed by her brother.

"We are so happy for you both." Cam and Charlotte squeeze one of their Mum's hands each.

"I concur." Jason adds, true to his promise to not tell anyone he already knew.

Every eye at the table turns to Ellie. "You've been together since when? Friday wasn't it?"

"Well, we got back together on Friday, yes but we were together before that." Serena knows this is going to be bad.

"How long have you actually been together for in total? Weeks! You can't be serious Mum. You're not even gay! What if I came to you on Wednesday and said 'guess what I met someone on Sunday and now we're moving in together?'

"Ellie! I'm not asking your permission, we just wanted you all to meet each other and maybe even be happy for us!" Serena was close to tears.

"Listen, Elinor. I know this is a lot to take on board, but we do love each other and this is what we want." Bernie tries to reason.

"I have no interest in what you have to say." Ellie cuts Bernie off.

"That's enough!" Serena loses her temper then. "You will not speak to Bernie like that young lady, you are making a scene in front of our guests."

"They're not my guests, I don't even want them here." Ellie crosses her arms sulking.

"Ellie!" Serena slams her fist on the table.

"You hardly know each other, this is ridiculous. What happens to HER, when you get tired of playing at lesbianism and go back to men?" Ellie was really twisting the knife now.

"I'm not listening to this. We are moving in together, we are getting married and the least you could do is support us now that I'm finally happy." Serena stands up and then realises what she's said.

"Married? Now I know this is a joke. You both were obviously so fantastic at it the first time..." Ellie quips.

"Will I have to get a new suit?" Jason asks in complete seriousness.

"Oh shut up, Jason!" Ellie snaps at him.

"Don't speak to him like that young lady!" Serena responds harshly.

"I think you should get married if you want to, Auntie Serena. Bernie really loves you or she wouldn't have saved your life." Jason states his support.

"What is he talking about?" Ellie flounders confused.

"Well, there was a man at the hospital who tried to shoot Auntie Serena, Bernie stopped him. She got shot instead." Jason explains.

"Someone tried to kill you? How could you not tell me?" Ellie rounds on her Mum devastated. "And you?" She turns to Bernie. "You put her in danger! That's not love." Ellie storms out and upstairs to her room. She couldn't know how deeply her words cut into the blonde, Bernie had blamed herself every day since then for what could have happened to Serena.

"I think maybe we should leave you to it." Charlotte moves to go and drags her brother with her, as Bernie walks them out.

"We're happy for you both, Mum. Ellie will calm down and everything will be fine." Charlotte hugs her Mum tightly.

"Yeah, Serena's great Mum. I think it's ace!" Cam hugs Bernie and they head off as she waves them off.

Bernie closes the door behind them and slumps against it.

"I guess that could have gone better." Serena looks at her shyly. "I'll go up and talk to Ellie."

"Serena, this isn't going to work." Bernie chokes on the words.

"What isn't?" Serena's eyes shine with fear, she could sense that she didn't really want to hear the answer.

"Us being together. She'll never accept us and I won't come between you." Bernie wouldn't look her in the eye.

"She'll come around, it was just a lot to take in. Like you said." Serena took a step towards the blonde, but stopped when she saw Bernie shake her head and hold up a hand to keep her at arm's length.

"If you choose me over her, you'll regret it. Maybe not right away, but eventually you would resent us, hate me. I can't have that." Bernie fights to keep from crying. "I have to go."

"No, Bernie please don't do this." Serena begs the blonde to stay with her.

"She's right, Serena. I could have gotten you killed that night. I'm suppose to keep you safe and I put you at risk. I'll never forgive myself." Bernie grabs her luggage from under the stairs and makes her way back to the door.

"I told you, none of that was your fault." Serena was clinging to her now. "Please, I love you. I know you love me. Don't go." Serena was crying in earnest now and Bernie's heart was breaking.

"Goodbye Serena." Bernie kisses her quickly on the cheek and leaves.

Serena drops to her knees in her own hallway and cries until her throat aches and her lungs burn.

"Mum?" Ellie had come downstairs to see what the noise was.

"She's gone. It's over. You must be thrilled with your handiwork." Serena breaks down again and Ellie holds her as she sobs uncontrollably.


	17. Chapter 17

2 weeks later

"Oh shit." It was Bernie's first day back at work and it was not going well. How could she have forgotten about this? Now she'd have to go to the hospital, specifically to speak to Serena... "Bollocks." She cursed herself as she headed out to the car and set off.

Serena had eaten and slept very little since Bernie had ended their relationship. She was like a zombie at work and it was probably a miracle or dumb luck that no one was hurt. Or worse. She cried almost constantly and had barely spoken to Ellie, who had decided to come back home for a few weeks to keep an eye on Serena. She had phoned Bernie incessantly, she texted her as well:

"I miss you x"

"Please can we talk about this?"

"I will always love you. Please just come back to me."

Bernie had considered changing her number, but then maybe this was her punishment for walking away. She never replied and she wouldn't take Serena's calls, she had seen Serena sitting across the street from her house in her car. The brunette never approached her, but Bernie knew she was there. Even Jason would sometimes text her:

"Does this mean you aren't moving in, Detective Bernie?"

"Auntie Serena cries all the time now. She won't tell me why, but I think it's because she misses you."

Bernie slammed her phone down in frustration. What did they want her to do? Serena's daughter hated her, wouldn't accept their relationship. Nothing Bernie did would change that...

She parked up outside the hospital and tried to steady her breathing. Just go in, pass on the invitation and get out of there. Bernie felt herself sweating lightly and she was a little nauseated. She started to get a bit dizzy and wasn't sure how her legs carried to Serena's office door. Reluctantly she knocked, hoping Serena would be elsewhere. But then again, that would mean she'd have to come back and try another time...

"Yes!" Serena barked, she was really not in the mood to be disturbed. Glancing up as the door opened, her unimpressed face turned to a mixture of agony and hope. "Bernie?"

"Ms Campbell." Bernie wanted to make it abundantly clear why she was here. Strictly professional. "I have been asked by my superiors to invite Jason Haynes to attend the Local Heroes ball on the 18th of this month. He is to be commended for his actions on the night that I...that you..." Bernie's thoughts scrambled then as she fought her own emotions. "...for his bravery and quick thinking with the Mr Griffiths incident. As you are his legal guardian, I was instructed to inform you first. There are 3 tickets so you can accompany him, with a guest of his choice, Celia perhaps. It's black tie, everything is detailed on the invitations." Bernie huffs out a breath, now she can just hand over the envelope and go.

"He's getting an award? How?" Serena took the envelope, making sure not to touch the blonde.

"I nominated him. Before we...I forgot... He deserves to be recognised for what he did. " Bernie shrugs and turns to leave.

"Will you be there?" Serena asks the back of Bernie's head.

"Yes. I'm to present his award." Bernie doesn't turn around. She pulls the handle down to open the door.

"Bernie wait!" Serena stands up and comes over to where Bernie is. "Don't you want to tell him yourself?" Serena reaches for the handle without thinking and ends up covering Bernie's hand with hers.

They both gasp at the touch and Bernie turns to face the brunette. Oh Christ, she'd forgotten how beautiful she was, hasn't dared look at her until now. "Serena, I -" Bernie can't catch a breath.

"I'll go and get Jason so you can invite him properly." Serena smiles and Bernie melts. "Hang on a sec." And then she's gone. Bernie doesn't know why she's doing this, this was not the plan. In, give her the envelope, out. How had she ended up waiting in her office for her to come back with Jason?

"Hi Detective Bernie, Auntie Serena says you wanted to see me, partner!" Jason is delighted to see the other woman and wraps her in a tight, brief and utterly unexpected hug.

Bernie hugs him back and avoids eye contact with his Aunt. " Great to see you, partner! How've you been Jason?" Bernie couldn't help but smile at the young man.

"I'm fine, but did you get my messages? Auntie Serena is very sad without you." Jason doesn't see his faux-pas.

"Jason." Serena's tone is clipped. "Bernie's not here for that."

Jason looks disappointed, but waits to see what she is here about.

"Well, I nominated you for a Local Hero award because of how amazing you were saving your Aunt from Mr Griffiths. And there's a presentation for you and some other local heroes next week. There would be dinner and some speeches. I know there will be a crowd there, but I will be presenting you with your award and I'd very much like it if you could go. I'd like everyone to know how brave you were and how proud I am of my partner. If you have any questions or worries I can help you with those. You have three tickets, so you can bring your Aunt and Celia if you want." Bernie searches the young man's face for signs of anxiety. She doesn't see Serena tear up at her kindness.

"What would I have to wear?" Jason asks for clarification.

"A tux, just like James Bond." Bernie smiles and hopes this is a good answer.

"Do I have to make a speech?" Jason looks nervous then.

"No, not at all. I will make the speech to introduce you and tell everyone what you did, then I'll hand you your award and you can go right back to Celia and Serena. How about I take you to the venue one evening after work? We could have a rehearsal if you like?" Bernie offers to calm his fears.

"Alright, Wednesday night is best for me and Auntie Serena. We finish early and then you can come have fish and chips with us." Jason looks hopefully between the two women.

"Well, Wednesday suits me fine Jason but I don't think I can make it for fish and chips." Bernie tries to wriggle out of the invite.

"Why not?" The young man challenges.

"Jason, Bernie might have her own plans for dinner." Serena interjects.

"Do you?" Jason wasn't for letting it go.

"Actually I do, Jason." Bernie wishes the ground would just swallow her whole.

"Can't you cancel them?" Jason insisted.

"Jason!" Serena shakes her head to let him know that it was inappropriate to ask that.

"Well, I don't see why she can't cancel. Wouldn't you rather have fish and chips with us, Bernie?" Jason looked upset now.

"I promised a friend I would meet her for dinner, Jason. She's already expecting me." Bernie tries to let him down gently.

"Is she your new girlfriend?" Bernie and Serena both almost die on the spot.

"Jason, please! That is none of your business. Come on, back to work young man." Serena shooed him out of her office. "Sorry about that." She blushes furiously at Jason's probing.

"Don't worry about it." Bernie shrugs and says her goodbyes awkwardly to the brunette. "I'll see you on Wednesday, I guess. And you can tell Jason that Alex is not my new girlfriend." Bernie offers a small smile before she starts to walks away.

"Bernie?" Serena tries to stall the blonde.

"Ms Campbell?" Bernie replies.

The renewed formality makes Serena reconsider what she had wanted to say. "Nothing. I'll see you on Wednesday Detective Wolfe." Serena returns the clipped formality and heads back in to her office.

Bernie wants to rush into that office and sweep Serena into her arms and... She shakes off that train of thought. It was no use to her now.


	18. Chapter 18

Wednesday came around rather more quickly than either woman would have liked. Bernie arranged to meet Serena and Jason at the hotel where the ball was being held. As it was only 3 days away, the grand ballroom was already scattered with tables covered in pure white tablecloths and large candelabras as centre pieces. Their was a small stage with a podium set up as well, Bernie figured this was as close to fully set up as they would get before Saturday.

"Ok Jason, so each of these tables will be assigned a number and it tells you on the back of your invitation which table number you're on..." Bernie started to explain how everything would work.

"Where will you be sitting Detective Bernie?" Jason interrupts her.

"With you at your table. There's a programme here..." Bernie fishes it out of her inside jacket pocket "...this is a list of all the awards and when I know you're next, I'll head up to the stage and give my speech. There, look at the podium. Then I'll ask you to come up and hand you the award and we can come straight back to the table. I got a copy of the menu as well just in case you don't like anything and then you don't have to eat that bit. It's fairly similar to what they always have at these things." Bernie hands over the menu too.

"Oh great, I love chocolate fudge cake!" Jason enthuses. "And I got measured for my tux yesterday. Celia says I looked very handsome." Jason beams. What he doesn't mention is that he wouldn't let the tailor measure him, so Serena had done it for him. She should have known he'd hate a stranger being that close...

"I'm sure you did Jason, I can't wait to see it." Bernie grins at his enthusiasm. "Now there are about 200 people on the guest list, but you will be sitting with the three of us all night and I'll be presenting your award so you only have to shake my hand, and there will be a photographer somewhere in front of the stage, but he or she will take the pictures of us without us even noticing. Do you have any questions?" Bernie looks to the young man in earnest.

Jason then produces his list of questions, which might mean they would be here for a while...

"Number one – will there be any dancing? Celia says she likes to dance and will there be a waltz. That's her favourite." Jason looks to Bernie for her answer.

"Well, the local orchestra is going to provide most of the music, although I think they usually have a dj afterwards too. I'm sure the orchestra might consider playing a waltz, yes." Bernie hopes he is satisfied with that answer.

Jason nods and moves on. "Number two – can you teach me how to waltz?" He raises his head expectantly to the blonde.

"What, right now?" Bernie looks a little flustered.

Jason seems to think that right now would be most appropriate apparently.

"Ok, well I can try." Bernie slips off her suit jacket and hangs it on the back of the nearest chair.

Serena smiles as she observes, rarely had she met anyone with so much patience for her challenging but brilliant nephew.

"Detective Bernie, there's no music." Jason points out perturbed.

"Here, we can listen on my phone." Bernie has no idea where to find waltz music on her phone...

"Perhaps YouTube." Jason recommends.

Bernie turns the volume up full blast once she finds something suitable. She heads back to the young man and starts to position them. "Oh um, Jason I'm not sure if I can show you. I only know how to lead and we can't both lead. Sorry." Bernie steps away again to give him back his personal space.

"Auntie Serena, do you know the other part? Could you dance with Auntie Serena and show me?" Jason sees the obvious solution. "Auntie Serena will you dance with Detective Bernie?"

"Oh well Jason, I -" Serena blushes from head to toe at the prospect. As does Bernie.

"Can't Celia show you?" Bernie offers a way out.

"But I want to surprise her, she's very good at dancing. Please, I don't want to trample her feet or embarrass her." Jason looks forlornly between the two women.

Bernie restarts the music and holds out her hand to Serena.

Serena knows this is a very bad idea but the look on Jason's face, coupled with the self-destructive need to touch the blonde again, makes her move.

They show Jason the positions and explain how waltzing is all about counting in threes. They stand still to show him basically what the footwork and movements would be and then they're off.

"Wouldn't Celia and I be closer together than that? On Strictly they never have such a big gap between their bodies." Jason critiques from the edge of the dance floor.

"Watches us for 2 minutes and he thinks he's Fred Astaire." Bernie giggles and Serena forgets herself and laughs too. The laughter quickly dies in her mouth, when Bernie follows Jason's instructions and pulls Serena in to her by the waist until they are almost flush. Both women forget to breathe then and are lost in the closeness. Bernie almost buckles at the knees as she gets a lungful of Serena's perfume. Serena had to get them to stop spinning for a moment as she felt so dizzy. Bernie absentmindedly drawing circles on her hip with her thumb was not helping.

"The music's still playing, why have you stopped?" Jason sulks on the side-lines.

This seemed to startle both women out of their daydream and they started dancing again. Serena forgot herself completely as her free hand skimmed over the blonde's shoulder and up past her shirt collar and she began stroking her fingertips lightly over the side of Bernie's neck.

"Do you remember the last time we danced together?" She asks wistfully, with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I do. It was the night I proposed." Bernie replies looking into her dance partner's eyes for the first time. That was a mistake. She should have known how easy it was to get lost in those big brown eyes, it had happened so many times before.

"Bernie, I -" Serena can't find the words and she just clings on more tightly to the blonde, until there is barely a breath between their lips.

Bernie closes the gap and kisses Serena deeply. "Serena, I miss you so much. I am so sorry I walked away."

Serena looks at the woman she loves and knows she doesn't care about any of it. "Just kiss me again."

"Auntie Serena, Detective Bernie, the music's over now." Jason halts Bernie mid surge. "Can we go home for fish and chips now? Shall I text Ellie and see if she wants any?"

"Ellie?" Bernie looks away from Serena then, she had forgotten about Ellie. She takes a huge step away from the brunette. "Oh God, Serena I shouldn't have kissed you. I -"

"Detective Bernie, your phone's ringing. Someone called Alex." Jason holds it out to her as she walks over to take the call.

Bernie moves off to one side to speak to her friend.

"Hi Alex, what's up?"

"On a scale of one to never speak to me again, how do you feel about blind dates again?"

"Alex, no. No blind dates, no any kind of dates. We've been through this."

"Hear me out. Her name's Emily, she's 45 and she's a social worker friend of Nikki's. Very good looking apparently, great sense of humour -"

"Alex, you have to stop doing this to me. No more Emily or Hannah or what was the last one's name?"

"Melanie..."

"I am not getting over Serena by, how did you put it? 'Getting under someone else.' They're all very nice ladies and they don't need to be lumped with my sorry, heartbroken ass for an evening, while I totally ignore them and sulk into my beer, ok?"

"But I just thought -"

"NO Alex. I'm serious. I am not interested in anyone else. This is it for me. Do we understand each other?"

"I know how much you love her, Bernie. But you can't go on like this. Tell me, when was the last time you ate anything or had a decent night's sleep?"

"You know it's not that simple. I can't eat or sleep properly without her. I love her and I can't have her, Alex. What am I supposed to do?!" Bernie breaks down on the phone then. "I don't much feel like going out tonight after all, I think I just want to go home. Sorry Alex. I'll see you later, ok?" She hangs up and taps her chin on the end of her phone.

"Bernie?" Serena was standing right behind her, she'd had her back to the room and didn't know the brunette was there. But how long had she been there? How much had she heard? Bernie guessed most of it, if the tears rolling down her cheeks were anything to go by.

"She keeps trying to set me up with their single friends." Bernie huff out a harsh laugh, this wasn't one bit funny. "I know she thinks she's helping me, but I just want to be left alone... I have to go now." Bernie shrugs and moves towards the exit, trying not to look at Serena, trying not to let her see the tears streaking her face.

"Detective Bernie, can you really not come for fish and chips?" Jason corners her as she almost reaches the door.

Serena comes up behind her and pulls her off to one side. "Please come back with us. I just want to talk at least. I love you and I miss you. You feel the same, so I'm not giving up."

"What about Ellie?" Bernie tries to be the voice of reason.

"She's sorry for how she acted. And who I'm in love with is really not up to her." Serena stands defiant. "Can we talk? Please."

"Yes, alright." Bernie smiles properly for the first time in weeks and follows the pair back in her car.


	19. Chapter 19

Jason wanted to eat his food on a tray in front of one of his TV shows and Ellie had left a note to say she was heading out with friends after her lecture and would be staying the night there. So Serena and Bernie were left to it, deciding to eat their dinner at the smaller table in the kitchen so that they could talk.

"Do you want some wine or something else to drink?" Serena was rooting around the cupboards, getting plates and things out. Jason was just eating his straight from the paper and had no such etiquette woes. For once...

"Um, just some juice is fine thank you." Bernie was fidgeting in her seat, she was unbelievably nervous.

Serena came back with their food all served up and some cutlery. "Apple or orange? You can have one of Jason's Cokes, but I can't promise he'll be happy about it." She turned back to rifle in the fridge.

"Apple juice is fine thanks." Bernie poked at the food with her fork.

Serena settled in the seat opposite the blonde with two glasses of apple juice. "Aren't you hungry?" She watched Bernie play with her dinner. "Not like you to turn down a meal." She smiled at Bernie who relaxed a little.

"Not had much of an appetite lately, since we..." She trailed off before she said "broke up." Settling instead for a small shrug.

"Me neither." Serena places her hand over Bernie's and squeezes gently. Bernie laced their fingers together and peeked at the brunette from under her fringe.

"So where did you learn to waltz?" Serena hazards a small forkful of her fish.

"Oh well, they have those awards every year and there's no end of police officer galas." Bernie explains.

"And how come you only know how to lead?" Serena smiles at Bernie, thinking of how nice it had been to dance with her.

"Well, I was the tallest for a long time at school. All girls, boarding. The teacher always picked me as guinea-pig. I can dance the female part, if I really think about it, but I wouldn't want to risk Jason's toes so close to his big night." Both ladies chuckle a bit.

"Thank you for nominating him for this and for helping him get ready for Saturday." Serena runs her thumb over the back of Bernie's hand.

"Don't thank me yet, no doubt he'll want to practise the waltz with you every waking moment until he gets to do it with Celia." Bernie offers the brunette a tight smile.

"Oh I'm sure of it." Serena laughs.

Before either realise it, they have polished off almost all of their fish suppers.

"Well maybe I was hungry after all." Bernie flushes and looks away from the brunette.

"Bernie, I know that Ellie's behaviour that day was frankly disgusting but she doesn't dictate my love life and I won't let her. She doesn't get to tell me when is too soon for us to move in together or get married. I am a grown woman and she needs to accept that I have every right to my own happiness. She knows that now." Serena looks at the blonde hopefully.

"It's just that when my two found out about Alex, they wouldn't speak to me for a long time afterwards. Their visit to the hospital was the first time I'd heard from them in quite a while. I didn't want that for you." Bernie tries to explain. "I know I had no right to decide for both of us that it was over. I am sorry that I left and if you give me another chance, I will never walk away from you again."

Serena stands up to clear the table, needing space to breathe for a moment, and Bernie thinks she's rejecting her apology, that she doesn't want to give them another chance. The weight of really losing Serena for good, when she'd lain all her cards and her heart on the table, makes Bernie start to cry.

"Bernie, what's wrong?" Serena kneels down next to the blonde and wipes at the blonde's tears with her thumb.

"I've made such a mess of us and now you don't want me." Bernie stutters out between sobs.

Serena takes Bernie's face in both of her hands. "Says who?" She leans in and kisses the blonde with all her heart. Bernie's tears soak both their faces but still she keeps kissing her. She gets up off her knees and pulls Bernie to stand with her, still kissing her. "Don't think that. Don't you ever think that again. I want you. I want you so badly. I will never stop wanting you. Never." Serena's words wash over Bernie like a soothing breeze on a scorching summer's day. Her kisses were helping too.

They both had tears all over their faces when they broke apart.

"Bernie, I could never stop wanting or loving you, even if I wanted to try. Which I don't." Serena kisses her softly again.

"Serena, I love you. I want you. Always." Bernie moves in for another searing kiss.

Then Serena takes Bernie by the hand and starts to lead them upstairs to the bedroom. "Jason, Bernie and I are going to head up to my room to talk some more."

"Ok Auntie Serena. Goodnight then. Goodnight Bernie." The young man's focus stays firmly on the TV.

They move wordlessly upstairs hand in hand. Once inside the bedroom, Serena locks the door behind them.

"I went about this all wrong, didn't I?" Bernie looks close to tears again as she slumps down on the end of the bed.

"Your hand was forced by Ellie's reprehensible behaviour." Serena sits next to her and runs her fingers through Bernie's beautiful curls, she was so relieved to be able to be this close and reach out to touch her again. "Please, let's just forget all of that. Just promise me we can talk from now on." Serena drops a tender kiss to Bernie's temple.

Bernie turns into the contact and gazes into Serena's eyes and over her features, reacquainting herself with the face she adored. "I have missed you so very much. When we were apart, I could hardly close my eyes to sleep. I always saw your beautiful face when I did, and it broke my heart that you weren't really there. Then if I did fall asleep, my dreams were only of you. Waking up to an empty bed..." Bernie hadn't even registered her own tears until Serena was kissing them off her skin.

She slowly unbuttons Bernie's shirt and places a soft kiss to the blonde's heart. "You never have to wake up alone again. I'm here." Serena tracks the blonde's face with the tips of her fingers and on down to the belt of her trousers. "I'm not suggesting anything for tonight. I just want to hold you in my arms again. Please." Serena stands up to undress and takes Bernie's breath away. She then gently encourages the blonde to do the same and they slip under the duvet together.

They kiss and stroke and relearn each other with no real intent, no particular goal in mind. That was enough for now. And as they finally settled wrapped up in the other's arms, they both drifted off to sleep and neither stirred again until the following morning.

Bernie was first to wake and the absolute joy and relief felt, at not having imagined the whole thing, was overwhelming. She wraps herself tighter around the brunette and silently vows to never let her go again.

The shift of Bernie's body next to her wakes Serena up and she beams at the blonde as she snuggles deeper into her embrace. "I'm so glad it wasn't a dream, you're still here." Serena kisses Bernie's forehead and pushes her messy locks out of the blonde's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bernie tries to compose herself but she can already feel the tears falling. "Oh God, Serena I've missed you."

"It's ok. It's ok sweetheart. I'm right here." Serena holds her as close as she can.

"I can't lose you. I can't live without you." Bernie was shaking with sobs now.

"You won't lose me. Not ever. You are my life." Serena wipes away the tears and kisses Bernie deeply. "Do you feel up to having some breakfast?"

Both giggle as Bernie's stomach gurgles a rather loud "yes please!"

"I think you might have gotten your appetite back." Serena teases her. "What would you like?"

Bernie raises her eyebrow suggestively and kisses Serena passionately. "You. Only you."

"Just give me a minute." Serena pushes her gently back. "I have to go pee." Serena blushes furiously as Bernie pats her backside when she gets out of the bed.

She is quickly followed by the blonde waiting on the other side of the door on her own mercy dash to the loo. Once they've swapped and hands are washed, they brush their teeth while they're there, smiling widely at each other in the mirror.

"All done." Serena smiles and clinks her toothbrush back into the holder.

"Now, where were we?" Bernie lifts Serena and carries her back to the bed. She is just about to remind Serena exactly where they had been when there is a sharp knock on the door.

"Auntie Serena, I know you're off today but you promised to take me to work. We need to leave in precisely 18 minutes." They can hear Jason's footsteps on the stairs as he heads down for breakfast.

"Will you wait here while I take him in? I'll make us breakfast when I get back. Do you have to work today?" Serena kisses the tip of Bernie's nose as she shakes her head. Then Serena rushes off to have a quick shower and throws on her clothes from yesterday and kisses Bernie deeply before heading to fetch Jason and drive him in.

Bernie gets up shortly after Serena speeds off and throws on the brunette's robe. She would surprise Serena with breakfast when she got back. Then maybe they could go back to bed... Perhaps Serena would let her take her ring shopping today. They hadn't discussed it all yet but she still fully intended and more than wanted to marry her.

The blonde was just rooting around for everything she needed to make french toast when the front door slammed shut. She had thought Serena would be longer than that...

"Bernie?" She spins to be faced with Ellie.

"Ah, hello Ellie. Sorry I mean Elinor. Hi." Bernie wishes the ground would swallow her right up. Ellie knew nothing about Serena and Bernie reconciling obviously, and here the blonde was in her mother's robe, and nothing else, in their kitchen.

Things could be about to get very awkward indeed...


	20. Chapter 20

The silence, as it stretched out for what felt like days between them, was almost deafening.

"What are you doing here?" Ellie broke first.

"I was just about to make french toast. Would you like some?" Bernie turned back to the task and began breaking eggs into a bowl. She added a splash of milk and a pinch of salt, before whisking them up with a fork.

By the time she was buttering up the frying pan Ellie had had enough. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Your Mum and I have had a chance to talk last night and we've decided to try again." Bernie keeps her eyes on the young woman's face to gauge her reaction.

"I'm glad." The young woman smiles at Bernie then. "Look, Bernie I know I behaved very badly last time. I am very sorry for breaking you two up. My Mum clearly loves you, she's barely slept or eaten since you left. All she did was cry for you. I hated seeing her like that and knowing that I caused it..." Ellie trails off, clearly ashamed of herself. "You make each other happy, that's all that matters to me. I just want Mum to be happy. And she is, with you. Happier than I've ever seen her."

"Ellie?" Serena comes into the kitchen then, neither had heard her come home and she had heard a little of what her daughter had said.

"I mean it Mum. If Bernie is the one for you then I'm not going to stand in your way. I am sorry for what happened." Ellie is enveloped in her mother's embrace then as Serena scoops her into her arms.

"Thank you." Serena can't help but let a tear fall down her cheek.

"Does this mean you will move in together and get married?" Ellie pulls back a bit to look at Serena.

"Well, we haven't gotten that far ourselves yet, but I hope so." Serena looks to Bernie for confirmation.

Bernie happily nods her head. "If you'll still have me." She blushes and drops her gaze to the floor.

"Sorry Mum, I'll leave you two to talk everything through. I have a class soon anyway." Ellie heads upstairs to shower and change before driving back to uni.

Serena smiled shyly and made her way over to the blonde. "Were you making breakfast?" She nods at all the mess.

"Oh yes, french toast." Bernie smiles and carries on with what she had been doing. She arches into Serena's touch when the brunette hugs her from behind, arms around her waist and kissing her neck softly. "What would you like to do today?"

"Well, once Ellie's gone..." Serena continues kissing her and holding her closer "...I what to have you. Several times." She smiles into her kisses when she hears Bernie moan at the thought. "After that, I have no plans. You?"

"I wanted to get you an engagement ring. Would you like to help me choose or do you want it to be a surprise?" Bernie plates up their breakfast with Serena clinging to her and moves everything over to the table.

"We should both get rings. I would like for you to have one too. They don't have to match or anything, I just wanted everyone to know we're both taken." Serena grins at the blonde.

"I'd like that." Bernie shovels her breakfast into her at a startling pace making Serena giggle.

"Ok Mum. That's me. I've packed all my stuff up to take back with me. I'll have to stay up and study. Exams aren't far off now." Ellie bends to kiss her Mum's cheek. "Bye Bernie." The young woman offers the blonde a genuine, warm smile.

"Bye Elinor." Bernie returns the smile.

"Call me Ellie." She extends the olive branch.

"Let me know how you're getting on darling. I'll walk you out." Serena follows her daughter to the front door. "Thank you for coming round about Bernie. We are very much in love and it means the world to me that you can accept us." Serena kisses her daughter and holds her tightly.

"I'll text you when I get back safely." Ellie extricates herself from her mother's grip and puts her things in the boot. She beeps the horn and waves as she heads off.

Serena closes, locks and chains the door. No interruptions now, she thinks.

Bernie meets her in the hallway and they crash together in a frenzy of kisses.

"Upstairs. Now." Serena breathes out the command against Bernie's lips.

Bernie nods and grabs Serena by the hand and they run up to the bedroom.

Serena has shed most of her clothes on the way over to the bed and slips Bernie out of her robe, then she pushes the blonde on to the mattress and straddles her. Bernie quickly frees Serena from her bra and panties, as she runs her hands all over the brunette's skin.

"Bernie, I need you. I've missed your touch. Please just fuck me." Serena loses all control as she feels Bernie's hands settle to grip her butt cheeks.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Bernie smirks as she drags one hand round to Serena's front, lifting her slightly with the other hand still on her ass and plunges straight into the brunette.

"Oh yes!" Serena reacts instantly to Bernie's fingers inside her. Lifting herself up and grinding back down on to the blonde's digits. She rides Bernie's hand shamelessly seeking out her pleasure. "Bernie." She breathes as she leans down to kiss the woman underneath her, trailing her kisses down to the blonde's chest and takes one of Bernie's nipples into her mouth. She sucks and licks at the nub as she continues to thrust into the blonde's hand.

"Oh Serena, that's good. Don't stop. I want you to cum for me." Bernie pants as she feels the brunette tighten around her fingers and relishes her mouth on her breasts.

"You. Don't. Have. To. Ask. Me. Twice." Serena thrust down on to Bernie's hand with each word, repeating the blonde's sentiment back to her. "Bernie!" Serena soaks Bernie's hand and torso as she cums all over her. "Shit..." She collapses on top of the blonde, sweaty and satisfied.

Bernie sweeps the brunette's hair away from her face and smiles at the sight of Serena's lazy grin. "I love you. Serena, you are the most amazing woman. I can't believe you let me love you. I don't deserve you." She struggles to keep her voice steady and bites back tears.

Serena responds by kissing Bernie's neck softly and making her way to between the blonde's thighs. "You need to know how much I love you. Let me show you." Serena drops gentle kisses to the skin on the insides of Bernie's legs as she caresses her folds with her fingers.

"Serena." Bernie can't manage any more words then as the brunette takes a long, slow swipe at her with her tongue. The blonde cries out into the room as she feels her legs start to tremble already.

Serena gets lost in the taste and feel of Bernie on her tongue as she traces every fold with the very tip. She sucks the blonde's clit into her mouth and applies a dizzying amount of pressure. At the same time she plays at Bernie's entrance with her fingertips.

"Oh please, inside!" Bernie makes it abundantly clear what she wants.

Smiling against the blonde's clit, Serena happily obliges. Thrusting into Bernie as she sucks on her clit. The combination is more than Bernie can stand as she hurtles towards climax.

"Close. So close. Serena." Bernie half sobs out the words with each thrust of the brunette fingers. "I'm going to cum. Oh fuck!" Bernie goes rigid with release before sinking down on the covers exhausted.

Serena shuffles back up the blonde's body with soft, warm kisses that make Bernie smile. They lie side by side and Serena tracks a path over the curves of Bernie's side. "You are so beautiful." She retraces her path with her eyes and can't help but appreciate how perfect the blonde is.

"Not as beautiful as you." Bernie cups Serena's cheek with her hand and kisses her deeply. "I could stay here forever." Her words tickle Serena's lips.

"Let's do that." Serena chuckles and they are soon rolling over the covers peppering each other with butterfly kisses. "Will you move in soon? I want to be able to wake up next to you every morning." Serena turns sincere.

"I can do it this weekend. Maybe Sunday, let Jason have his night first. Or perhaps that would be too much going on at once for him. Does he need more notice?" Bernie's features crease with genuine concern for the young man.

Unfortunately, Serena can see her point. "We could chat to him about it tonight. I think next weekend might be better, even though it seems so far away." She wishes they could move Bernie in today in truth, but she knows that would be too much for Jason.

"I know but we'll be together very soon and we can spend all the time possible with each other until then." Bernie kisses the tip of Serena's nose. "How about we head into town and visit the jewellers? I'd like to buy you a ring and I can get one too. Then we could go for lunch somewhere just the two of us all day." Bernie smiles at the thought.

"I do believe that I said I'd have you several times first." Serena leans back into the blonde with a devilish look at her face, throwing the covers up over them to make good on her promise.


End file.
